Consequences Can Be Dangerous
by nathansprincess
Summary: Tree Hill is the best place to teach her the lessons of life, she never expected those lessons to be quite so hard. Cooper,BrookexOc,Naley,Leyton,Jeyton,OcxLucas
1. When Loneliness Gets Too Much

Elle Marie Davis was the outcome of a disastrous affair. As her mother had explained to her years ago, she had been the outcome of Sandra Davis' secret affair with her boss, at the tender age of eighteen. Lyle Newbury, her father, already had a picture perfect family, with two sons and a wife of ten years, the thirty two year old boss of an advertising agency, didn't need a secret love child. So he used money to send Sandra away. Sandra however went to her older brother, Marcus Davis. Marcus helped her set up her own modelling agency, and when Elle was one the agency became a hit. Raking in millions, Sandra had a very successful company at the age of twenty. Elle had received a baby cousin, named Brooke Penelope Davis. When Elle was four her mother did the unthinkable and got married. To a thirty year old man named Thomas, the marriage lasted three years, but due to unfaithfulness (on Sandra's part); it ended in a sticky divorce. Elle was nine when her mother remarried, this time to a fifty year old man named Monty, he was sweet and generous and she saw him as sort of a grandfather figure, but he died sadly eighteen months later, leaving them in comfortable luxury. Then when she was thirteen, Sandra Davis married for a third time, it didn't last long, it was to a Spanish waiter in las Vegas, the marriage was annulled two weeks later, when Sandra realised she couldn't have a long lasting relationship with someone who didn't speak a word of English. Some would say Sandra was a bad mother; she would say she was a serious business woman, who gave her daughter everything she wanted, even though she hardly saw her. When Elle was fifteen it was obvious she had inherited the Davis' looks, with black wavy hair and mesmerizing green eyes she looked almost like her mother, except she had black hair instead of blonde, like Sandra's. One thing she remembers about her sixteenth birthday is asking her mother why she had married three times already, Sandra replied by explaining she simply fell in love easily, Elle vowed never to fall in love easily. Now at nineteen she had never been in love, Sandra however was leaving tomorrow on her fourth honeymoon, to Roger, a forty year old computer consultant. For nineteen years Elle hadn't ever communicated with her father, except for the secret bank account that had been set up for her, which he entered a comfortable allowance in for her every month.

Brooke Davis laughed with her friends as they stood in a circle outside Tree Hill high.

"So what you do this weekend?" Haley asked

"Ughhh I had my aunt Sandra's wedding" Brooke said scrunching her nose up

"Weren't it fun?" Peyton laughed

"It was okay…im just sick of going to that woman's wedding!" Brooke laughed

"How's Elle?" Peyton asked smiling

Elle had been a constant visitor to Brooke's house over the holidays\when they were younger, it was inevitable that the three girls became close, their little adventures and shopping trips formed a bond with the three girls, unfortunately Elle lived in New York, and hadn't been to visit for two years.

"She's great" Brooke smiled fondly, thinking about her older cousin.

"She got a boyfriend yet?" Peyton asked

"Nahhh…she just dumped some dude called Mason" Brooke explained

"Who are we talking about?" Nathan asked coming up to them and slipping his arms around his wife, Haley.

"My cousin Elle…don't you remember her?" Brooke asked confused

"Oh yeah….wow I had a crush on her" Nathan chuckled

"What?!" Haley squeaked

"We were like…twelve, well I was, she was thirteen and she told me she only saw me as a close friend, she is pretty great" Nathan explained

"Just remember who you're married to mister" Haley joked

The kiss he gave her told her this girl was no competition and not to worry.

"Hey guy's" Lucas smiled joining the circle and kissing Peyton, his girlfriend, on the cheek

"Luke, do you know Elle?" Haley asked confused

"Brooke's cousin? No, but ive heard a lot about her" He said with a shrug of his shoulders

"She said she might visit while her mom's on honeymoon!" Brooke said excitedly

"Yay" Peyton smiled

"Yay!" Nathan laughed

"Where they going on Honeymoon?" Haley asked

"There going on a two month cruise somewhere" Brooke said casually

"Two months? God, our honeymoon lasted one night" Haley laughed

"That's my auntie for you" Brooke giggled

The bell rang to signify they had class, they all broke and went their separate directions.

Elle stared around her empty house. It was such a big house, but it was lonely. Her mom had left this morning, not even waking her up to say goodbye; she just left a note saying good luck. After seeing Brooke and hearing her talk about her friends, she felt sad and almost jealous. She missed her cousin dearly, she also missed her friends which she had spent endless summers with Nathan and Peyton.

Brooke had told her to visit anytime, since her parents lived in California, she guessed they both got lonely.

This house for another two months?

Elle shook her head and without thinking entered her bedroom and grabbed a suitcase, she started packing everything into it, what was important, and she then grabbed her car keys and started the engine, one destination in mind….Tree Hill.

That was the day it all began, know one could prevent what was going to happen in the next two months, it was inevitable, but what was obvious, was that Elle Davis was going to have a big impact on the people of Tree Hill.


	2. Sudden Rush Of Dissapointment

Elle knocked loudly on the red front door. She could here movement inside ad heard her cousin whispers, the door suddenly opened with Brooke Davis, clad in nothing but a bed sheet, Elle smirked knowingly.

"Hello Cousin" Elle laughed

"Oh my god!" Brooke squeaked excitedly

"Am I interrupting anything?" Elle giggled as the girl launched herself at her elder cousin

"Oh just…you know" Brooke giggled

"Well ill put myself here and go searching for a place to stay and maybe grab some food" Elle suggested

"Of course…hell be gone by then" Brooke grinned

"Ill see you later"

"Elle…it's good you're here" Brooke smiled softly

"It's good to be here"

* * *

Elle found herself in Karen's Café, a cosy warm looking place which was obviously run with heart and soul.

She assumed the woman who greeted her from behind the counter was Karen herself.

"Hello…I haven't seen you around before" The woman smiled

"Hi…well...im Elle…Elle Davis"

"Im Karen"

"Pleased to meet you" Elle smiled friendly

"What can I get you?" Karen asked

"Hmmmm" Elle pondered

"The pie's good" A voice from behind informed her, she turned to find a tall boy, eighteen, sandy blonde hair and lovely blue eyes.

"He's being biased…Elle meet my son…Lucas" Karen introduced the girl and boy

"Elle Davis?" Lucas questioned

"Wow,…your psychic" She giggled

"I know your cousin…Brooke" Lucas chuckled taking her hand in his

"Oh,…Oh!...your THE Lucas…ive heard a lot about you…history" Elle said nervously

"Im not surprised" He laughed

"So is it the pie?" Karen asked

"Two" Lucas answered

"Coming up" Karen smiled and exited

"So do you always order for girls you don't know?" Elle teased as he sat next to her by the counter

He looked at her and laughed

"What can I say…the pie always works" he chuckled

"Well see about that" She grinned

"Your not like Brooke…I mean…you are…you seem more…." He was lost for words

"Im kind of a laid back version of Brooke" Elle finished for him

"Yeah…." He agreed

"You know, you're the big bad wolf who broke my little cousins heart….maybe I should be mad at you, you know I have the Davis' charm, we like to chuck things" She joked

He couldn't help laughing at her

"You know…she dumped me…four months ago…I think she's over it" Lucas explained through chuckles

"Way to kill my intimidation act Blondie" Elle poked her tongue out

Lucas looked intently at the girl as she ate her pie, there was something about her…she was like a breathe of fresh air.

They had been talking for a couple of minutes after each finishing their pie, when Nathan approached, Haley next to him.

"Elle?" Nathan asked

"Oh my god, Little Scott?" Elle said in amazement

"Get here you!" Nathan grabbed the girl and hugged her fiercely

"This is Haley,…my wife" He explained proudly

"Hey" Elle smiled at the petite girl who waved at her

"So Luke…you met Elle" Nathan said

"Point the obvious out Scott" Elle poked him playfully

"Yeah…she's slightly crazy" Lucas said ignoring Elle

It was only when she playfully hit him did he laugh

"So what's been going on with you?" Elle asked Nathan excitedly

They were getting into detail about the wedding when Elle saw someone who she hadn't seen in two years. She squealed and hugged the curly blonde tightly.

"ELLE!" Peyton giggled in disbelief

"GOLDIELOCKS!" Elle mocked

After explaining why she was visiting and lots of hugging Peyton took a seat next to Lucas,

"I see you've met Lucas…my boyfriend" Peyton said looking at Lucas, who was looking at Elle with a weak smile.

She didn't know what is was. They had hit it off, friendly flirting. She didn't expect anything to come from it…or did she?...a fling?. She hadn't realised shed been attracted to the brooding boy until Peyton had announced him her boyfriend…for when she had said it…Elle sensed something which scared her…disappointment.

Plzzzzzzzzz r &r x xx


	3. Our Thinking Spot

Elle had been chatting to the foursome for almost two hours until she realised that her cousin was probably waiting for her.

"I better get going" Elle smiled and stood

"You got a car?" Lucas asked

"Yeah but I left it outside Brooke's" Elle explained, putting her manicured hand through her dark hair.

"Ill walk you if you like" Lucas suggested and looked at Peyton, who nodded in agreement

"Oh I don't want to be a bother" Elle laughed

"Your not" Peyton smiled

"Oh…okay" Elle said sighing

"Oh…Elle…the apartment below us is up for rent…its quite reasonable" Haley informed the girl kindly

"Oo…that sounds promising" Elle said more interested

"It's really nice…one bed roomed….kitchen, living room, bathroom" Haley added

"Wow….is there any way I can get in touch with the landlord?" Elle inquired, her green eyes full of hope

"Sure...Heres the number" Haley smiled and Elle watched as her sandy coloured head scribbled down a number

"Thanks Hales" Elle smiled and after saying her goodbye's left with Lucas.

* * *

"So why don't you stay with Brooke if it's only for two months?" Lucas asked, walking at a steady pace next to her.

"Because I love my little cousin dearly…but I need my own space and she's…always entertaining" Elle said using a lighter word to explain Brooke's sexual activities

"I understand" Lucas chuckled

"So you and Peyton huh...you seem close" Elle commented, looking into his light blue eyes.

"Yeah…four months now,…its going good" He smiled fondly

"That's nice" Elle smiled and looked to the ground

"Hey…lets take a detour…there's something I want to show you" He smiled mischievously and took her arm to guide her

"Okay but if anything remotely suspicious happens…ill scream" She teased and let him guide her.

* * *

"Wow….its a beautiful view" Elle sighed and looked out onto Tree Hill from the river court.

"It's so peaceful…it's my thinking spot" Lucas told her, walking up behind her, he could see the view clearly over her head.

"Thinking spot?" Elle asked

"Yeah…I come up here to think about my Uncle Keith, reminisce, think about the future….it helps…it's silent…so you can think and not be disturbed…or judged" Lucas explained huskily

Elle smiled sadly, Brooke had explained to her months ago about Lucas' Uncle Keith…and that fateful school shooting.

"I wish I had a place like this" Elle smiled looking at him

"Well I tell you what…how about we go half's?" Lucas laughed

"Like partners in crime?" She smiled mischievously

"Hmmmm….let me think…crime? No, Thinking…yes" He chuckled

"Okay" She smiled and settled her eyes back on the view

* * *

"Thank god your okay!, I thought you'd gotten lost…or worse…kidnapped!" Brooke hugged her tightly as she entered the house

"Oh no…Lucas gave me a tour around town" Elle explained shrugging her coat off and entering the living room

"Oh….nice guy isn't he?" Brooke said with a fond smile

"Do you still love him?" Elle asked stroking her cousin's shoulder

"No…well…I do in a…ill always love you way….but he's a close friend…we just didn't work…we didn't miss each other" Brooke explained matter of factly

"Im sorry" Elle said sadly placing her hand on top of Brooke's dark head

"I was too for a while…im not anymore…im happy" Brooke smiled and shrugged

"He is a nice guy" Elle commented

"Him and Peyton are good together" Brooke said carelessly and started playing with her manicured nails

"Yeah…imagine how blonde their kids would be though?" Elle said in thought, sending Brooke into a fit of giggles

"So you stay here tonight?" Brooke asked through giggles

"Yes… but I think ive found a place for the next couple of months…it's underneath Little Scott's and Haley's apartment" Elle explained and slapped Brooke's hand, signalling her to stop playing with her nail's

"That's a nice apartment" Brooke informed her and followed her out into the kitchen

"I saw the river court" the black haired girl said taking a glass out of the cupboard and filling it with water

"It's pretty"

"And peaceful" Elle smiled to herself thinking about her and Lucas' shared thinking spot.

"What's that look for girlie?" Brooke asked teasingly

"Nothing" Elle giggled

"Yeah whatever….you totally got the hots for someone in Tree Hill"

"I have not!" Elle said defensively

"We'll see" Brooke said rolling her eyebrows

"Im off to bed mischievous girlie" Elle laughed, threw the remainder of her water down the sink and started exiting the kitchen

"Goodnight…Love you!" Brooke called casually

"Love you too" Elle called back, it was natural for her and Brooke to tell each other they loved each other, at the end of the day, none of their parents told them, so they had been doing it since they were little…it was nice to hear it sometimes.

Elle lay in bed and looked at the ceiling, she already liked Tree Hill, and it was a warm and homely place. She knew she was going to like it.

"The first step towards getting somewhere is to decide that you are not going to stay where you are." 

Plz r&r xxxxxxxxx


	4. Moving Into My Mind And Brain

Note: If i owned one tree hill id be a VERY happy girlie, unfortantely i do not sulk!. I do however own Elle!.

"Wow, its great….and at a reasonable price" Elle cheered looking around the furnished apartment.

"Wow….girlie…call in the decorators and you could have a manifesto here for yourself" Brooke said collapsing onto the cream leather sofa.

"I think I might do it myself" Elle pondered, staring at the white walls.

"Could be fun…we could have a painting party" Brooke suggested kinking her eyebrow

"No way….I actually want to do some painting…not get drunk and make out with any guy who walks by" Elle laughed

"I spose your right…any colours in mind?" Brooke asked smoothing the white wall

"Hmmm…creams and browns….the bedroom will be red….and the bathroom….pink!" Elle giggled excitedly

"Oh shoot I got run, ill be late for class" Brooke said snatching up her bag

"Oh hon., do me a favour, see what courses are going at Tree Hill high…I might as well educate myself here" Elle said crossing her arms

"Its cool you know" Brooke smiled

"What is?"

"The way you're talking…it's like your staying here for good" Brooke explained opening the front door

"I doubt it" Elle smiled sadly

Brooke smiled back and exited, leaving Elle alone in her new apartment.

* * *

"Morning Karen, can I get a latte to go" Elle asked the kind woman behind the counter

"Coming up" Karen sang and started doing the task asked of her

"Hey" The voice behind her said friendly

She turned to find Lucas smiling at her

"Well look what the cat dragged in" Elle teased and wiped a piece of her from her eyes

"A stud?" Lucas joked

"Ha ha….more like a dead bird" Elle winked and turned to Karen

"One Latte" The woman said handing over the steaming take out cup

"Thanks Karen…I best be off…bye Lucas" Elle began taking a sip of her latte

"Wait up!" Lucas sang and ran after her down the street

"Do you always chase after girls?" She laughed looking at him

"Only the ones who catch my attention" He mocked

"Whatever Blondie" Elle shrugged and giggled

"Hmmm….so you moved in underneath Nate and hales?" Lucas questioned

"Yerp…it's a great place…ideal for my stay" Elle explained

"Do you need any help moving, unpacking or painting?" he asked

"All three" She sighed

"Well I have no classes, im free, want to do it now?" he asked kindly

"That would be great but…I haven't got the paint yet" She said wearily

"Oh…well come on…lets go get some" he said and dragged her in the other direction.

* * *

"Creams and Brown's are homely…red bedroom?" he questioned, looking at the can

"Seductive?" She teased

"Suggesting?" He replied teasingly

"Peyton?" She smiled sweetly

"Ah yes" He laughed

"So what's up with you and Peyton…you seem to have a mellow relationship" Elle began

"That's kind of why we work…no clingy claustrophobia" He explained with a shrug

"Hmmm…scared of small spaces?" She said lifting an eyebrow

"More like…suffocating relationships" He corrected

"I understand" She said with a sigh

"So what's your deal? Been in love, sticky relationship?" He asked turning to her

"Ive never been in love, I don't think I want to be either" She said heavily

"Why not?" He asked shocked

"Its fake, hurtful and misunderstood" She said simply

"Wow…cold?" he said bewildered

"That's what love is" She said with a shrug

"Maybe you'll change your mind one day….when you actually fall in love yourself" Lucas informed her

"I doubt it" She smiled

"Come on…let's pay for these" Lucas announced, and she was glad he changed the subject.

* * *

They were painting her bedroom walls scarlet red when he brought it up again.

"I can't believe you don't believe in love" He shook his head in disbelief

She glanced over to him

"Im just, not that type of girl who day dreams about a hero coming and sweeping her off her feet and into an unforbidden love affair…that's all just….fairytales…and fairytales don't exist" She explained, swiping her paint brush vigorously

"What was your favourite fairytale?" He asked her

"Pocahontas" She shrugged

"Why?" he laughed

"Because she sacrificed herself for love….that's the closest thing to a realistic situation in love i suppose you can get" She said seriously

"Least favourite?" He asked with a smirk

"Cinderella, or Snow White" She said with a scrunched up face

"Why?" He chuckled and continued painting

"Because miracles happened…and they waited for their princes' instead of saving themselves" She said with a sigh

"Wow…some…strong analogies there" He laughed looking at her

"Well. I have high opinions" She smirked

"I can see" He smirked back

"I have a mother who falls in love every day of the week…ive grown up with having an opinion on every guy she fell in love with" Elle laughed, even though deep down, she had hidden scars from her mother's constant abandonment.

"Oh….what's your mom like?" He asked interested

"Delusional…she's still waiting for her prince charming." Elle said shaking her head in disappointment.

"Are you close?" He questioned

"As far apart as possible" She said sadly

"Im sorry" He said and stroked her shoulder

"Don't be" She smiled

There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other, to divert the situation Lucas flicked his paint brush at her, a big drop of red paint landed on her white top.

"Oh god, run Blondie!" She warned and flicked a bigger drop on him

"Its war!" He declared and chased her as she ran hysterically out of the room.

* * *

"All done!" She declared as they both collapsed onto the cream leather couch

"Finally" he yawned

"Thanks for helping Luke" She smiled and kissed his cheek

"Your welcome" He smiled softly

"Howdy high- Oh my god it looks fabulous" Brooke squealed as her and Peyton let themselves in

"Welcome to my humble abode" Elle laughed, rising her hands in success

"Well…its looks great and we have great news, you go first P. sawyer" Brooke demanded

"Well….were having a valentines night at trick, your only allowed to wear items of gold, white and red" Peyton explained

"Sounds like fun!" Lucas said with sarcasm and Elle hit his shoulder

"Shut it goldilocks boyfriend, plus, there's a social studies course you can take at school, it'll be like a normal school day, and you'll just study one subject and be in the same class, you'll get free periods of course"

"That is great news!" Elle beamed, she always loved social studies.

"You start on Monday…so celebratory drinks tomorrow at TRIC" Brooke cheered

"Shopping!" Elle said grabbing her handbag and dragging the two girls out with her.

"Hey!, what do I do?!" Lucas shouted

"Be a darling and tidy!" Peyton giggled and left with the girls.

Lucas sighed;Peyton was cute, but Elle was beautiful, Peyton was funny, Elle was playful, Peyton was hopeful, Elle was realistic.

Lucas shook his head to rid his thoughts, Elle had been occupying them all day and it was wrong, he had only known her three days, sure theyd spent lots of time together and talked but he couldn't be developing feelings, he loved Peyton, she had been in his mind, occupying his brain for four months…but then Elle moved in, not only to Tree Hill, but now his mind and brain.

Pleaaaaaaase r&r, I hope this is going ok xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. A Sudden Rush Of Coldness

"Are you still here?" Elle asked entering her apartment with four shopping bags.

"I got distracted by the game" Lucas said looking up from the television

"Okay, wow, did you clean up?" Elle said in shock as she placed her things on the kitchen island.

"Yep, if I loan your apartment to watch the game in peace of course im going to clean up" Lucas chuckled approaching her

"Wow…you can loan my apartment anytime" Elle laughed

"Thanks" He smiled

"Wow, Peyton is going to look great" Elle began

"Good for her, but I have to choose out of white, gold and red" Lucas said tiredly

"Hmmm….nice jeans, white t-shirt and a red opened shirt on top" Elle recommend

"Yeah…sounds good" Lucas smirked

* * *

"Morning" Elle approached the gang as they hung out in the corridor during break

"Hey, how did your class go?" Peyton asked, Lucas was standing behind with his arms wrapped around her. Nathan and Haley were stood cuddling and Brooke stood holding onto her bag.

"It's really good…interesting" Elle cheered

"Good girlie" Brooke said stroking her cousins back in encouragement

"Looking forward to tonight everyone?" Haley asked excitedly

"I cannot wait to put on my new outfit" Brooke gushed

"Yeah" Peyton nodded in agreement

"Yeah, should be fun" Elle smiled

The bell went and everybody left in different directions.

* * *

"Hey! Its madness in here!" Haley shouted to Peyton. Haley had chosen black trousers and a white fitted top to wear and Peyton had chosen a gold three quarter dress with spaghetti straps, her hair was the normal curly mass.

"Hey girlies!" Brooke cheered at them, she had chosen a long red dress with short straps, and her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Hey, where's Elle?" Haley asked

"Oh, she's running late" Brooke explained

"Hey girls" Lucas approached, Nathan following.

"Hey hon." Peyton kissed Lucas lightly

"You look nice" Lucas commented

"I could say the same for you" Peyton looked him up and down

He was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and a red shirt over the top.

"Elle's really late" Nathan announced

"I wonder what's keeping her" Brooke said worried

"Wow" Peyton said slightly and they all turned to see what she was staring at.

Elle had entered; she was wearing a long white, flowy strapless dress which had gold detail on the top bodice. Her hair had been piled up in slight curls.

"Sorry im late" She said sadly

"You look lovely" The girls cooed

"Thanks" Elle tried to smile, but she couldn't make a genuine one.

"You ok?" Lucas whispered

"Im going to get a drink" She smiled, deliberately ignoring the question

* * *

Brooke walked over to the corner table where the two couples were talking.

"Hey, Elle's disappeared" Brooke said sadly looking around

"I just saw her" Peyton said

"Listen, sit down, stay with Peyton ill go see if I can find her" Lucas said and walked off.

* * *

"Any luck?" Brooke asked anticipated

"Nope…you called her?" He asked

"Yeah, she's not answering and she's not at the apartment" Brooke said worried

"Maybe she just wants to be alone" Peyton suggested, trying to calm down her friend

"Im going to go look again, Brooke, keep trying her" Lucas explained and headed out.

* * *

"So this is where you wandered too" Lucas said seriously as he saw Elle, sitting on the picnic table at the river court.

"I came to our thinking spot…ive reserved it for tonight" She said sadly

"What's up?" He asked sitting next to her, he looked at her as she continued to stare into space.

"My mom called, that's why I was late" Elle said bitterly

"Oh…is she ok?" Lucas asked worried

"Yeah…she's just heartbroken again, she thinks her new husband is flirting with the maid on their cruise" Elle said in disgust

"Why does she get to you so bad Elle?" He asked and smoothed her back

"Because she can never be content….she does everything for herself and nothing for others and then when it doesn't work out for her she expects me to be there for her….im the daughter…I should be the one who's crying because my heart's broken,. She should be setting an example…she's never been a mother to me" Elle said, one single tear falling down her cheek.

Lucas pulled her to him and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Listen to me, you are great…..it just seems like your mother's trying to hold on to her youth…but she's hurting you" Lucas said sadly and wiped away the tear

"She's selfish" Elle spat

Lucas used his finger to pull her chin up to meet her eyes

"You have us now, Me, Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Nathan….im here for you" He assured her seriously

She didn't know why, she could say she was vulnerable, or blinded by her tears, but she wanted to and that's why she did it, the chemistry was too much for her and she took the plunge….

Elle leant in and brushed her lips softly over his. He looked at her in shock and then returned the kiss, deeper and heated. They were getting more passionate when his cell phone interrupted them.

"Hello?" he answered out of breathe, he avoided her eyes.

Elle touched her lips, shocked at what had happened.

"Yeah, she's here, yeah, okay bye" Lucas clicked his cell phone off and turned to her.

"Luke I-," She began

"Brooke's worried, she's waiting for you at your apartment, come on, ill take you" He said walking to his car.

Elle was shocked by his coldness; it was amazing how a kiss could put so much distance between two people.

Pleaaaaaase r&r xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Start To A Dangerous Affair

It had been two days since the valentine's night…the kiss night. Elle was staring into space by the kitchen island when Brooke entered cheerily.

"Hey you" She cheered

"Hey" Elle tried to force a smile

"You ok?" Brooke asked wearily

"Yeah…ugh…have you seen Peyton and Lucas?" Elle asked nervously

"Yeah they were all snug in a cove at Karen's,…why?" Brooke asked

"Just wondering" Elle said, picking up her mug and placing it in the sink.

"Peyton just text me, she wants us to meet her at Karen's now" Brooke informed her cousin, looking at her cell phone.

"Oh…I don't know" Elle said nervously and paced the kitchen.

"What's going on? You're avoiding something?" Brooke asked suspiciously

"Okay fine, if it means that much!" Elle said frustrated and walked off to get changed

The last thing she needed was Brooke getting suspicious.

* * *

"Heyyyy hoe's" Brooke greeted Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Lucas and an unfamiliar red head.

"Elle, this is Rachel" Brooke introduced

"Oh so this is the famous cousin…don't make much of an effort do you?" Rachel said bitchily

Normally Brooke would have cut in but she knew her older cousin could handle herself in these situations

"Oh you mean, I didn't spend thousands of dollars on plastic surgery to make me look half decent…you mean that kind of effort?" Elle bit back cattily.

Rachel sulked, she had been told.

Elle sat opposite Nathan and Haley and at one point when she caught Lucas' attention he immediately looked away.

"So…what are we all doing tonight?" Peyton asked excitedly

"Tric" Everyone except Lucas and Elle shouted

They were all chattering idly, Elle stared at the table and Lucas stared at Peyton. Something caught Rachel's attention and she gasped, everyone turned to find what she was gob smacked at.

"Cooper?" Nathan and Lucas said in unison

Elle took in this guy. He was about thirty, tall dark and had blue eyes. He was handsome. He smiled at them kindly.

"Thought id come visit" He chuckled in his deep voice.

When his eyes settled on Rachel he immediately stiffened.

"Oh…you don't like the ginger bitch too?" Elle said under her breathe thinking know one had heard her; cooper obviously had and turned his attention to her.

"Hi, im Cooper" He said sticking his hand out

"Elle" She introduced and took his hand, he kissed her palm and she laughed.

If he wanted to flirt with her in front of Lucas, she wasn't going to say no.

"She's my cousin" Brooke interrupted battering her eye lashes

"She's a very pretty cousin" Cooper told Brooke

"Cooper is my Uncle Belle" Nathan explained, Belle had always been his nick name for her.

"Wow…I see where Nathan gets his good looks" Elle flirted and notice Lucas look away

"Why thank you…and may I ask where you are staying."

Elle could feel Rachel and Lucas' eyes piercing into her.

"Im renting the apartment underneath your nephews" Elle batted her eye lids

"So if I happened to break into the wrong apartment…you wouldn't call the cops?" Cooper said smirking

"Depends what your intentions for breaking in were" She smirked back and lifted her eye brow.

"I need the bathroom" Lucas said loudly and walked off

"So you at Tric tonight?" Cooper asked

"Maybe…you'll have to see" Elle said loud enough so Lucas could hear her as he walked away, she could swear she saw him stiffen and clench his fists, but then again, why would he?, its not like he wanted her.

* * *

"Hey Girls" Elle slurred, it was obvious she was drunk. She had gotten to tric hours before the others and had helped herself to some liquor to drown her sorrows.

"Hey….how much have you had?" Brooke laughed

"Not enough!" Elle shouted

"Oh god, it's a train wreck" Rachel snapped

"What did you say?" Elle asked turning to look at the bitchy red head

"You heard, slut" Rachel snarled

Elle flung herself at Rachel but before she could do real damage was dragged off by a sober Nathan and dragged into the corner by her friends.

"What the hell?!" Haley said shocked

"She called me a slut!" Elle cried, fuming.

"Ignore her belle!" Nathan said tiredly

"Guess you're in a bad mood because I called you a slut right? Or is it because your precious Lucas doesn't want you?" Rachel said as she walked passed, she walked off with a cackle.

"Bitch!" Elle shouted deliberately so she heard

"What did she mean by that?" Haley asked confused

"She's a poisonous little fuc-," Elle began but was cut off by Peyton and Lucas' arrival.

"Hey, what happened?" Peyton asked shocked

"That little fuc-," Elle began but Haley stopped her

"We'll tell you at the bar" Brooke sighed and guided everyone

Before Lucas could follow Elle grabbed his arm

"Five minutes" She begged, and he nodded.

* * *

They were sat on the steps outside of TRIC.

"You've avoided me all day" She said tiredly

"Im sorry I just don't know how to deal with this" Lucas said and rubbed his eyes

"I kissed you Lucas, because I wanted to" She told him bluntly

"I just…I can't do this…I have Peyton….im sorry Elle, we can't hang out anymore" He said huskily, stood and left her…alone.

"Thanks" She whispered and when she knew he was safely gone, let her tears fall.

* * *

As she re-entered the club she noticed all her friends around a table, Lucas and Peyton snuggled up together, she felt sick.

She was about to walk over when she felt someone touch her hand.

"Guess who?" The voice whispered

"I don't care who it is, but with a sexy voice like that you're all mine" She teased knowing who it was and hoping it would catch Lucas' attention.

"You here alone?" Cooper asked

"I was…hopefully im not anymore" She winked and took a sip of his drink off him

"Im trying to run away from Rachel" he said seriously

"What's the deal with you two?" Elle slurred

After fifteen minutes of explaining Elle gave out a sigh.

"She's a bitch in need of some counselling" Elle shrugged and looked over at the red head, who was giving her dirty looks.

After what she had said about Lucas, Elle had every right to get revenge. That's probably why she did it. Plus Lucas had been watching.

"Come here you" Elle purred and crashed her lips upon Coopers.

He wrapped his arms across her back and she deepened the kiss, midway she opened her eyes and looked at the man she was kissing, his eyes were closed tight, he was enjoying it. She couldn't say she didn't enjoy it…it just wasn't Lucas.

She pulled away and took a breathe.

"My place or yours?" She said loud enough for everyone to hear

"Actually I have to go" Cooper said hastily

"What?!" Elle shouted

"Bye" He shrugged and exited quickly

"He doesn't want you slut" Rachel said from behind, Elle turned to face her.

"He doesn't want you either…good kisser don't you think?" Elle mocked and walked away with an evil grin.

* * *

"Should I be worried or jealous you just kissed Cooper?" Brooke asked from the table where the rest of the gang were sitting.

"Jealous" Elle smirked

"He's thirty" Peyton shouted

"More experienced" Elle winked and deliberately aimed it at Lucas, who looked away and clenched his jaw.

"He walked away though…must have been a mistake for him" Lucas suddenly said sarcastically.

Elle didn't know what to say, she slammed her beer bottle onto the table with deliberate hardness and walked off.

* * *

Elle sat on her sofa, her hair was up messily, she had tear stains and she was in her old pyjamas. She wasn't expecting anyone. She had left the club and returned home to sit and cry, which she had been doing for the pass hour. She was unprepared when the door knocked.

She opened it to find a troubled looking Cooper.

"I am thirty years old, your nineteen, it could be a disaster…but we can still have fun and I think its pretty obvious I just cant resist you" He said out of breathe and before she could say anything he grabbed her and crashed his own lips onto hers.

Why didn't she pull back? She was vulnerable, upset and she needed some affection, Cooper was prepared to give her that and she would take it. He wanted her, Lucas did not. She would have to settle for second best.

That's why they ended up in her bedroom, the red bedroom she had once been in with Lucas, painting and laughing. She shook her head to rid the thoughts of Lucas and ripped open Cooper's shirt with impatience….Lucas would never be out of her mind, but she would damn well try and make Cooper a fun distraction.

"There is only one real sin, and that is to persuade oneself that the second-best is anything but the second-best"

Pleaseeeee im begging r&r xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. He Wanted Me

Elle groaned as she swallowed the two tablets that would help her get over her banging headache. She was squinting from the horrid taster when two big masculine hands wrapped around her waist and drew her close. She turned and stared sadly at the guy she had just spent the night with, under false intentions.

"Morning gorgeous" Cooper purred and planted a kiss on her lips

"Hey" She whispered feeling slightly guilty.

"Last night was-," Cooper began

"Cooper it was-,"

"Amazing" He finished with a grin

"Listen Coop…you're a great guy" Elle began trying to find the words

"Come to dinner with me tonight?" He asked, he seemed so sincere

"Uh…Okay" She said weakly

"I got to go…see you later beautiful" He kissed her once again and left, she looked after him and sighed with frustration, letting down Cooper would be harder than she thought.

* * *

Bro0keDav1s-Ho0chieMaMa: Hey girlie, how was last nite?

E113B3113-L0stS0u1: I don't kno how to let Cooper down:S

Bro0keDav1s-Ho0chieMaMa: Y do u want to let him down?

E113B3113-L0stS0u1: It was just a…1 nite stand

Bro0keDav1s-Ho0chieMaMa: Girlie….that guy is HOT!, if he willin to try and have a relationship wiv u…go 4 it!

E113B3113-L0stS0u1: I like sum1 else though

Bro0keDav1s-Ho0chieMaMa: Who?!

E113B3113-L0stS0u1: Kno1 you kno…but I made a move and he doesn't want a relationship 

Bro0keDav1s-Ho0chieMaMa: Ther ya go!, Cooper can help u move on, give him a chance…its obvious the guy you like isn't ready 4 a relationship…cooper wil b good 4 u!

E113B3113-L0stS0u1: I g2g x x x x xx

Bro0keDav1s-Ho0chieMaMa: Remember what I said ok?, give cooper a chance please Elle! You cant hold on 2 sumfin that isn't ther x x x x x

E113B3113-L0stS0u1 HAS SIGNED OFF.

Elle sighed and stared at the screen, Brooke was right, she was holding onto Lucas and he had made it clear nothing could happen…..maybe Cooper should have a chance?.

* * *

"Hey" Elle cheered as she approached the table Cooper was sat at in Karens Café.

"Wow…I didn't think you'd show" Cooper said shocked

"Treat em mean…you know" Elle laughed

"Hey…you stole my saying!" Cooper joked

"Sorry" Elle winked and sat opposite him

"Want anything to eat?" Cooper asked picking up the menu

"I actually…want this" Elle smirked and leant over the table to kiss him, when she pulled back she smiled, it was nice kissing cooper…..he still wasn't Lucas though, No!, she shouldn't think like that, Lucas didn't want did.

"That was…a surprise" He smirked

"Im glad it pleased you" Elle giggled

Her smiled stiffened when she saw Lucas enter with Peyton. The blonde guy looked at her and cooper and looked away. She noticed his jaw clench and then he kissed Peyton sweetly. She couldn't deal with it.

"Come on…let's go sex god!" Elle growled, pulled Cooper by his collar, looked at Lucas and left.

* * *

Lucas paced his bedroom; he was angry, confused and hurt. More importantly…he had found himself jealous. Jealous that cooper got to kiss Elle, touch her…. He shook his head to rid his thoughts. The kiss had scared him. For one reason; he hadn't wanted to pull away from her and the second; he hadn't thought once about Peyton. He told himself that Cooper and Elle were just harmless flirting, but seeing that kiss in Tric had almost killed him. The way she had turned and looked at him after was as if she thought he didn't care, but he did. He had been blunt and harsh to protect himself,…and Peyton. He couldn't leave Peyton; he couldn't give up on her. Sometimes he felt like he was the only thing giving Peyton not to drown in the hollowness of depression. He wanted Elle, he wanted her to know he wanted to. Wanted her to know he had loved that kiss. Wanted her to know he did have feelings for her. He also wanted her to understand they couldn't hurt Peyton.

* * *

Elle wrapped her legs around her chest and sighed, she had just, once again, had sex with cooper. It was a distraction, but straight after she'd feel guilty and think about Lucas. Cooper was everything a girl wanted, kind, cute, handsome, charismatic…everything. But there was something missing. She sensed he didn't understand her on a deep level as Lucas did, they didn't connect.

She needed to give Cooper the benefit of the doubt. She needed it to work. She needed it to help her get over the Lucas scenario and moves on, maybe even have something special. She was going to make it work. She'd try with all her might.

"Elle!?" Cooper called walking out the bedroom in nothing but boxers.

"Sorry…I borrowed it" Elle said referring to his shirt she had borrowed to wear

"That's okay" He smirked and leant over and planted a hard kiss on her cheek

"Dya want a shower?" She asked standing and facing him.

"Sure" He smiled

"Bathroom's through there" She said and pointed to her left

He kissed her once more and entered the room she had previously pointed at.

She sighed and started to tidy the place up about, grabbing two mugs she placed them in the sink, when she picked up the old magazines on the tiny table in the living room she jumped as the door knocked. She gave a yawn, ran her hand through her mass of wavy black hair and opened the door. The magazines dropped from her hand when she saw who it was.

"Hi" Lucas sighed, he looked tired.

"Ugh….hi" She said shocked

"Im sorry…were you sleeping?" He asked and pointed to the shirt

"No…no…not sleeping" She stuttered wearily

"Can I come in?" He asked

"Ugh…sure" She said and opened the door further; she hoped he wouldn't hear the shower running.

When he just stared at her glacially she cleared her throat.

"Why are you here Lucas?" She asked confused and crossed her arms across her chest, hoping for some feel of comfort.

"I just…I needed to tell you….I lied…what I said to you outside TRIC, was a lie Elle…I do have feelings for you…the reason why I was so harsh is because I was scared…the way I reacted to you took me by surprise…I didn't want to hurt Peyton and I still don't want to…but I just…I need to be around you…I just need to be…near you" He explained quickly.

She looked at him in disbelief at first, it then registered what he had said to her and she looked confused.

"Lucas…I don't know…I don't know anymore" She sighed tiredly

"Im sorry I hurt you" He said sadly

She took the plunge and asked him what she had wanted to since the kiss.

"What do you want?" She asked him weakly

"I want all the things you want…I want them with you" He said with a slight smile and breathe of relief

She was stunned

"I just can't hurt Peyton" He added, "I cant leave her"

She didn't have chance to show how his last words had affected her for Cooper entering the room and asking where she kept the soap was not what she had planned.

Lucas' eyes looked up and down at Cooper; it was obvious what was going on. Cooper was only clad in a low slung towel. If he hadn't of guessed the fact that Cooper wrapped his arms around Elle's waist confirmed the relationship.

Elle tried to pull away but Cooper's hold was strong.

She looked at Lucas, who looked lost; all she could do was mouth 'im sorry'

"I got to go" Lucas said hurriedly and left, slamming the door after him.

"What did Luke want hon?" Cooper asked

Elle was too shocked to answer, it wasn't till Cooper left to return to the bathroom did she whisper

"Me….he wanted me"

How was this? plzzzzzzzzzz r&r x x x x x


	8. A Bad Day

Lucas paced his room angrily. He couldn't believe it. Cooper. Cooper with Elle. Touching her. It's made him want to throw up.

All he could do pace.

I am colorblind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am taffy stuck and tongue tied  
Stutter shook and uptight

Elle let Cooper kiss her cheek and smirk; she smiled and closed the door as Cooper walked back into the bathroom. She fell back against the door and sighed. She had so wanted to run after Lucas, but Cooper would be suspicious and she couldn't have that. She yawned and looked over to the kitchen counter, her keys laid there. With a moment hesitation she grabbed them and ran out the door.

Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am fine  
I am covered in skin  
No one gets to come in

Elle ran down the streets aiming for one house. The rain was pounding on her and she didn't care. She was wearing tiny shorts and a vest, but she didn't care. She just needed to see him.

Pull me out from inside  
I am folded and unfolded and unfolding  
I am colorblind  
Coffee black and egg white

Lucas lay on his bed and look at the ceiling. He couldn't believe he had blown it. She was obviously with Cooper now. She moved on so quickly and he couldn't believe it. He shouldn't have been so spiteful to her. He was distracted from his thinking by a knock on the door from his bedroom leading to the yard. He was shocked when he opened it to find Elle, shivering and soaked in water.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am fine

"I just….needed to see you" She whispered in quivers

I am fine

"Come in" He beckoned and she thanked him

"Im sorry to just….im sorry" she began

"I didn't know….about…Cooper" Lucas stuttered

"I didn't really know either….I guess….he was there…at the right time" She stuttered

"And I wasn't" Lucas said bitterly

"You hurt me" Elle said sadly

"I didn't know what other way to react" Lucas told her hopelessly

"I just…I thought if I told u…I wouldn't regret it…but it hurt me…because…I was sorry that I told you" Elle sighed and sat on the bed.

Lucas grabbed a towel out his cupboard and wrapped it round Elle's shoulder. He sat next to her and looked into her eyes.

"Im scared….I can't hurt Peyton" Lucas confessed

"I have Cooper to consider" Elle replied solemnly

Lucas moved closer to her and looked into her eyes.

"Were….were playing with fire" Lucas whispered looking at her lips

"I know…its just whenever im around you…." Elle looked up at him

"I wanna touch you" He finished and moved in to kiss her slowly.

They pulled away and she had her eyes closed, when she opened them she found him staring at her.

"Ugh…." She gulped

"I know I shouldn't have done that but-,"

She cut his words off by a deeper kiss, so deep that they both fell back onto the bed and she was on top of him.

"We should stop" She ripped her lips away from his and stared down at him.

"I know…." He said and stroked a piece of her hair back. He sat up and took her with him and she sat next to him once again.

"What….Lucas….What are we gunna do now?" She asked nervously

"I don't know……..I can't leave Peyton" Lucas sighed

"She's a close friend…I feel so….so guilty" Elle explained

"I wanna be with you……..but Peyton needs me….and im always gunna need her in my life…." Lucas explained

Elle looked away from him. She stared at the desk that lay in the corner of his room. On top of it was a picture of him and Peyton…kissing.

"I need to ugh…I need to go" Elle stood quickly

"Why?" Lucas asked confused

"Your always gunna want her in your life…need her there…..i cant ruin that…I cant ruin something that your obviously comfortable in and she's happy in….i cant" Elle explained tearfully and walked to the door.

"That's it?" Lucas asked sadly

"What do you mean that's it?"

"You're just going to walk away?"

"What else am I going to do? Im not jus walking away Lucas, im leaving to face a lifetime of asking myself "What could have been?"" Elle shrugged tearfully

"Are you….going back to Cooper?" He gulped

"Yes…he wants to be with me……I need to give it a shot" Elle said not looking Lucas in the eye.

" i….i….i wish it could be us" Lucas stuttered truthfully

"Me too" She said and quickly walked out the door before the first of many tears fell.

Lucas let himself into Peyton's house and up to her bedroom. She smiled when she saw him and he hugged her warmly. He looked at her dresser and saw a framed picture, it was new, it had been taken at love night at tric, Peyton, Elle, Brooke and Haley stood smiling at the camera, there arms linked with each other. He looked at Peyton first but his eyes were diverted to Elle, smiling stunningly into the camera, fakely of course. That's what he always noticed about Elle, when she was being genuine and being fake. He noticed everything about her. He couldn't not notice. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Elle let herself into her apartment and wiped the tears from her face.

"Elle?" Coopers voice called

"Sorry…I just…I" She couldn't find the strength to lie

"You been crying baby?" He asked concerned, coming out from the bedroom.

She didn't know why she did it. He was there. He could comfort her. She kissed him on the cheek and placed herself in his arms. Confused by her actions but willing to comfort her he placed his arms firmly around her.

"It's just been….a bad day" She sighed and he kissed the top of her head.

Plzzzzzzzzzzz reply! X x x…..the song was colourblind by counting crows…plz plz plz review xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. The Way It Has To Be

"Hey Brooke" Peyton waved as her best friend approached.

"Hey Blondie!" Brooke cheered

"You seen Elle lately?" Peyton asked confused

"Now and then over the passed week….she's cooped herself in her apartment with Cooper"

"Serious huh?" Peyton said smirking

"Im so always been a hottie" Brooke sulked

"Awww don't worry B….you'll find someone" Peyton reassured the cheery girl.

"Hey" Lucas greeted the girls and slid his arm round his girlfriends waist.

"Hey Luke…you seen Elle lately?" Brooke asked

"Not since last week" He said to the floor

"Oh….well…..lets jus hope she gets her ass into school today" Brooke laughed

"Oh I think she's in" Peyton smirked and pointed over to the front of the school.

Lucas, Brooke and Peyton watched as Elle jumped off the back of Cooper's Harley Davidson and kiss the biker passionately.

"Yo Elle!" Brooke waved

Elle caught site of her cousin and made her way over to the three.

"Hey guys" Elle smiled

"Wow!" Peyton said impressed

"You and Cooper are HOT!" Brooke giggled

"Well….we just…click" Elle lied avoiding Lucas' eyes.

"Wow…is the sex good?" Brooke giggled mischievously while linking her arm through her cousin's.

"Brooke!" Elle said looking at Lucas quickly

"Oh come on its only Lucas!" Peyton laughed hugging her boyfriend

"Well…."Elle said weakly and looked at Lucas again, he was stone faced.

"Well…wow…I thought Cooper could do better than that" Brooke said shocked

"He's….He's…fantastic….very raunchy" Elle said quietly

"Now there's the Cooper ive dreamt about!" Brooke cheered

"Brooke….we have on" Peyton told her best friend and linked her arm.

"See ya later hoe's" Brooke cheered letting go of Elle and walking with Peyton the other direction.

Elle turned to face Lucas slowly.

"Im sorry" She whispered

"Its fine….you cant help it…your gunna have to talk about him…he's your guy" Lucas said shakily and avoiding her eye's.

"Its…just….hard" Elle stuttered

"It wasn't meant to be this way" Lucas whispered to himself.

Unknowingly, Elle had heard him.

"But it's the way it has to be" She said sadly and walked passed him.

* * *

Everyone was sat at Karen's café after school. Elle tried her hardest not to notice the way Peyton looked at Lucas…and touched him.

She was thankful when she saw everyone, except Lucas, wolf whistle towards the door.

She turned to find Cooper walking over to her, smiling.

"Hey baby" He smiled and sat next to her, bringing his chair closer so he could loop his arm around her waist and kiss her ear.

"So anyway…..you two are a couple now?" Jake asked

"Yep….a week now" Cooper turned his attention to the boy.

"Cooper can count!" Elle told the table cheekily, everyone laughed and she received a tickle in the ribs from Cooper.

Lucas stood up abruptly

"Where are you going honey?" Peyton asked confused

"I forgot…I needed to do something for my mom" He lied and left the café hastily.

Elle looked after him and stood up

"Where you going babe?" Cooper asked

"I forgot to ask Lucas something" Elle excused herself and ran after him.

* * *

She found him at the river court, shooting hoops angrily.

"Luke?" She tried catching his attention

He looked at her but returned to aggressively shooting the ball through the ring

"GOD DAMN YOU LUCAS SCOTT!" She screamed and walked up to him.

"I don't wanna talk!" He shouted and shot the ball from over her head

"Well I do!" She folded her arms

"There's nothing to talk about Elle…just….go back to cooper" Lucas dismissed angrily

"Oh…so that's what's wrong" Elle raised her eyebrow

"What?" Lucas asked tiredly

"You don't like seeing me with Cooper….well im sorry Lucas but I can't control the way me and Cooper act…we are together I can't dismiss him" Elle shouted

"I can't deal with it ok...I cant deal with seeing him touch you, kiss you, laugh with you!" Lucas shouted back, his jaw clenching.

"Well now you know how I feel when I see you with Peyton" Elle shot back upsettingly.

They stared at each other, both anger and annoyance heating up. They couldn't be with each other…..they couldn't be without each other either. He took her by surprise when he grabbed her and crashed his lips to hers. She responded immediately and their kiss deepened. It lasted for minutes before they slowly pulled away to look at each other.

"We can't…." She breathed heavily

"I need you" Lucas whispered

She looked up at him and stared in his eyes; those words had touched her heart and strengthen her feelings for him. She stroked his face and kissed him softly; he looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"I got to go" She told him

"Ill see you later?" He asked hopefully

"Yeah…maybe" She gave him a small smile and walked away

There is a charm about the **forbidden** that makes it unspeakably desirable."

Please review and reply thankyouuuuu xxxxxxxxx


	10. Jealousy

They snuck around for weeks. Three to be exact. It was only in the fourth week when they nearly got caught, did reality sink in.

They were kissing passionately in the store room at tric. His shirt was unbuttoned and her top had been completely removed. He pushed her up against the stack of boxes and teased her neck with his tongue.

"God…Luke!" She groaned, arching to give him more skin.

They were getting more and more into it when they heard a door slam.

"Hello?" A voice called

The voice belonged to Peyton.

"Anyone here?" The voice called again

Elle pushed Lucas off her and grabbed her top that was hanging off a shelf. Lucas began clumsily to re button his shirt. They heard foot steps getting closer and Lucas saved them both by running out of the store room.

"Hey baby" He smiled

"Luke…what are you doing here?" Peyton asked him confused

"Well…looking for my favourite girlfriend of course!" He chuckled

"You make it sound like im one of many girlfriends" She smirked and kissed him softly

"Come on…I want to take my girl to lunch" He said grabbing her hand and heading for the door, turning round to give a swift glance to Elle.

"Shit" Elle cursed, still out of breathe.

That was too close.

* * *

"There's my sexy princess" Cooper boomed as Elle entered the café. 

"Hi" She smiled softly and let him pull her towards him.

"Where have you been babe?" He asked

"Oh just…out and about" She lied

"Well I missed you" He chuckled and kissed her forehead

She smiled at him and then looked away, she was feeling guilty. Extremely guilty. Cooper was being lovely to her and treating her well, but every chance they got her and Lucas would sneak off. She didn't know why she did it. Cooper was giving her stability where as Lucas was out of bounds, that's probably what made it more appealing. He also understood her, she had known him almost five weeks and ever since that first day, she had been able to open up to him, knowing he wouldn't judge her.

"We still on for watching the Raven's tonight?" Cooper asked, pulling her from out her day dream

"Sure" She nodded

* * *

Elle watched as Peyton stood, cheering Lucas on, she was too busy watching Peyton to notice Lucas glaring at the sight of her and Cooper cuddled in the stands. 

"AND THE RAVEN'S WIN!" Mouth shouted

Everyone screamed and the cheerleaders ran to congratulate the players. Her blood boiled when she watched Peyton throw herself into Lucas' arms. He hugged her back enthusiastically and caught Elle's eye over Peyton's shoulder.

She sucked in her breath as he stared at her. Knowing it was getting to her he kissed her passionately, his eyes still on her in the stands. She smirked and pulling Cooper to her she kissed him with so much tongue that he himself was surprised, but with a moment's hesitation, replied with more enthusiasm. Lucas glared at her. She pulled away from Cooper, wiped her lip gloss from the older guy and smiled fakely at the sandy haired boy.

Lucas knew it was messed up. This had all started by him wanting her to feel the way he had felt by seeing her with Cooper. He didn't know if what he would do next was going to hurt her, because after all this was the girl who 'didn't believe in love' but he wanted to push the boundaries. He looked at Peyton and then back at Elle, then back at Peyton. He said the words perfectly clear enough for her to see.

"I Love you" He whispered to the curly blonde in his arms

Elle froze. She didn't know why but that had hurt.

"I need to go to the ladies, you go congratulate Nathan" Elle told Cooper and left the stands, walking out of the gymnasium.

"Ill be right back baby" Lucas told Peyton and ran out to follow the girl he had seen exit through the gym doors.

* * *

"Elle!" He shouted after her, she didn't stop walking. 

He caught up to her and pulled her around to face him.

"What's your problem?" He asked her

"My problem?...Lucas you're the one that started that little game of 'who can push who the furthest' in there" She spat, flinging her black hair over her shoulder.

"You started it by cuddling up to hot shot racer in there" He shouted back

"This isn't going to work is it?" She said sadly, after a pause

"Elle…" He began, stepping closer to her

"Lucas…this isn't going to work, it got out of hand, we can hurt so many people and im tired of the games and lying" She explained, looking at the floor.

"Why can't you handle seeing me with Peyton?" He asked her, using his finger to pull her face up to meet his

"Why can't you handle seeing me with Cooper?" She asked back

"I guess its jealousy" He shrugged in defeat

"Exactly…it's not going to work….its over Luke" She sighed and began to walk away

He caught up to her and spun her around desperately

"I can't just leave it Elle" He told her

"We have to Lucas, we had our fun….we have people who care about us now, and as much as I hate to admit it, I care about Cooper as well" She explained, shrugging his hands off her shoulders.

"Do you love him?" He asked, clenching his jaw

"You know I don't believe in love Lucas" She sighed tiredly

"I don't want this to be over" He said quietly, resting his forehead against hers tenderly.

"It's for the best Luke….I hope we can still be friends" She said, fighting back tears.

"Me too" He said, turning away so she couldn't see the upset in his eyes

"Bye Luke" She said biting her lip, turning round and walking out of the building.

He punched the wall in frustration.

* * *

Elle sank against the wall outside and silently cried, she didn't know why she was crying, it wasn't as if she loved him, she didn't believe in love. She hoped it wouldn't affect their friendship, she hated to admit it, but even though she didn't believe in love, Lucas had opened up her eyes to the fact that some people can be your soul mates, and she had for a second, believed he was hers. 

"Elle?" A voice asked

She wiped her eyes quickly and looked up to find her cousin looking down on her, in her ravens cheerleading outfit.

"What's wrong cousin?" Brooke asked sitting down next to her and cradling her

"I messed up Brooke" Elle sobbed

"How?" She asked

"I can't tell you…I did something bad…you wouldn't forgive me"

"Try me" Brooke told her, stroking her back in comfort.

"It's Lucas……" Elle began, and by the end of her explanation, Brooke sat there stunned.

* * *

Please r&r 


	11. Trying To Move On

Brooke stared at her cousin in shock.

"Im so sorry" Elle said genuinely

"How could you Elle!?" Brooke exploded

"I know okay!, I know it was wrong but I just…I was attracted to him, he understands me Brooke….I care about him" Elle cried

"How could you do it to Peyton…?" Brooke sighed, rubbing her temple.

"When im with him….its like nobody else matters, and that's what's scary" Elle explained

"But Peyton is my best friend Elle! And she's like a best friend to you too!" Brooke shouted

"I know…that's why ive ended it okay!" Elle sighed tiredly

"And me….I loved Lucas once" Brooke told her matter of factly

"Im sorry Brooke ….I know he was out of bounds I just couldn't…stop" Elle shrugged her shoulders in defeat

"It's not me im worried about Elle…I don't love Lucas anymore…but Peyton does!"

"Brooke…" Elle began

"Do you love him?" Brooke cut her off

"I don't believe in love Brooke"

"Then why do it?" Brooke asked again

"Because I was drawn to him, I just wanted him so badly…I still do, and I shouldn't and id rather eat my own arm than hurt Peyton….id just never experienced that sweep of excitement and lust and need" Elle explained, letting a tear run down her face

Brooke took in her cousin, as much as Elle said she didn't believe in love and all that crap, the girl was in denial…she was falling in love

"You know you can get hurt don't you…and im hurt that you didn't come to me for help!" Brooke told her sadly

"How could I?,…." Elle turned to face her cousin

"Im here throughout it all Elle…I love you…and when your in trouble, I want you to come to me" Brooke smiled slightly

"Thank you Brooke" Elle sighed, giving her a little smile

"Im not going to tell Peyton, I know she's my best friend and I already feel guilty, but it will only hurt her and you got to promise that it wont start back up again" Brooke demanded

"I promise" Elle said confidently

"Ill help you get over him girlie" Brooke said grabbing Elle's hand

"What makes you think he had that big an impact on me?" Elle laughed uneasily

"I just know he got under your skin" Brooke sighed and hugged her cousin

"Thank god I have you Brooke Davis" She whispered into her ear

"Its nice having someone there…it's not like we can rely on our parents…your all I have Elle" Brooke said holding back tears

"You'll always have me little cousin" Elle smiled and pulled her in for another hug

* * *

"Luke…you seen my girl?" Cooper asked Lucas

"Ummm…sorry man" Lucas told him and walked away quickly as possible

"Baby!, come on we got to go get ready for the after game party at Nate's…Cooper's said its fine for him to have it even though its behind Deb's back" Peyton laughed

"Well Coopers a saint" Lucas snapped

"Luke.." Peyton looked at him taken aback by his outburst

"Sorry babe…just tired from the game" Lucas apologised

"Well…do you feel up to the party?" Peyton asked concerned

"Of course…" Lucas smiled and hugged her tightly

* * *

"You up to this party girlie?" Brooke asked her cousin

"I have to be" Elle said brightly

"Ill be right there for you okay?" Brooke reassured her

"Ditto" Elle smiled, linking arms with the girl and entering the mansion.

"There's my gorgeous girl" Cooper smiled, grabbing Elle from around her waist and spinning her to kiss him.

"Hey" She smiled

"Im going to get a drink" Brooke told her cousin, smiling at her and Cooper and walking away

"So you know what tonight is don't you?" Cooper looked down at the black haired girl in his arms

"What's that?" She asked suspiciously

"Our one month anniversary" He chuckled

"Babe you're so cheesy" Elle laughed

"I know I might be moving fast but….I think im in love with you Elle Davis" Cooper told her quietly

Elle caught her breath and felt the guilt swim through her, she couldn't say it back, she wished she could, but she didn't believe it and certainly didn't feel it…sure she cared about him, he made everything easier, their relationship wasn't as complicated as….no, she couldn't compare it to hers and Lucas', they didn't even have a relationship anymore.

"You know you shouldn't fall in love with a girl like me" Elle giggled, trying to divert the conversation

"Oh really and why is that?" He grinned

"Im not perfect" She told him seriously

"I wouldn't want you any other way" He smirked

She couldn't fault his answer to that. Hopefully in time she could feel the attraction to Cooper she felt for Lucas, it was obvious he was great to have around, and they didn't need to sneak around, he could be with her twenty four seven if he wanted to and know one would be hurt. She had to give Cooper a chance; you never knew what you could be throwing away.

"Hey guys" Nathan and Haley greeted them

"Hey nephew…niece in law" Cooper welcomed the couple

"Oh Hales come on, lets leave these two to gloat over the game and go find Brooke" Elle smiled, linking arms with the small girl

"Hey!, stop stealing my wife!" Nathan scolded Elle playfully

"Don't go falling for some young buff high schooler babe!" Cooper warned her

"Ohhhh we'll see about that grandpa" Elle winked playfully at her boyfriend and walked off giggling with Haley

"You're in love Unc" Nathan taunted his uncle

"I hate to say it Nate…but I am" Cooper laughed

"All the best" Nathan smiled, glad that his Uncle was finally happy.

* * *

Elle giggled as she watched Brooke, Haley and Peyton dance in step to the spice girls.

"Im missing you already" A voice said, sending goose bumps up her arm.

"Luke…" She breathed

"Please…I need five minutes" He whispered

She turned to face him

"Outside…five minutes" She added

He nodded and walked ahead of her, she looked over to find Brooke absorbed in flirting with another guy and took it as her cue to sneak out.

"Well?" She asked, standing in front of him as he sat at a bench at the very end of the garden, know one would find them

"I hate it…it's been hours and already I can't stand being apart from you" He sighed tiredly

"You love Peyton Luke" Elle told him, folding her arms across her torso for comfort

"But what does that matter Elle?, you don't believe in love anyway!" He shouted

"It matters because im hurting her…" Elle shouted

"I don't want to hurt Peyton….but being away from you hurts like hell too!"

"You can't have best of both worlds" Elle warned him

"I don't know what to do" He said, holding his head in his hands

"We move on Luke…you be with Peyton and ill be with Cooper and as much as we feel that pull towards each other we ignore it….we make ourselves happy with them because they are the important ones…their the ones putting their hearts on the line" She told him, holding back tears

"What about our hearts?" He asked her

"They don't matter anymore" She shrugged

"Elle…Luke?" Nathan asked, making them take steps back from each other

"Hey Nate" Elle smiled, hoping he hadn't heard anything

"Coopers making an announcement….he wants everyone in the living room" Nathan beckoned them

"What?" Elle asked confused

"Just come on" Nate chuckled and they followed.

* * *

"Babe…what are you doing?" Elle asked Cooper, they had a crowd of people surrounding them

She froze when Cooper bent down on one knee in front of her

"Cooper…" She said wearily

Lucas held his breath, hoping that Cooper wasn't going to do what he thought he would..

"Elle Davis…I know its only been a month, but it's been long enough for me to realise that this is serious and my feelings for you aren't going anywhere…so..." he began, taking something out of his back pocket

"I bought the deeds to your apartment…and I would very much enjoy it…love it actually…if you agreed to move in with me" He finished and held up a key

"Cooper…" She began quietly

Everyone was holding their breath for them, except for Lucas; his heart was beating so loudly he could hear it through his ears.

"Please….lets try it out" Cooper whispered to her desperately

She looked at him, he was so desperate, and he treated her so well. She had never expected to be in this predicament, she wished she wasn't. It had been a month and she hadn't really been focusing on their relationship. She caught site of Peyton sidle up to Lucas and that's what swayed her decision. She had said they needed to focus on their partners hearts, and Cooper was publicly putting his heart on the line. For everyone's sake she needed to try and make this work, to see if living with Cooper could make her want him as much as he obviously wanted her.

"Okay…" She said wearily

"What?!" Cooper asked, obviously he had expected her to back out and say no.

"Yes" She nodded, taking the key

"Im going to make every day in that apartment the best days of your life Elle Davis" Cooper promised, stood up and kissed her passionately, in front of everyone who cheered on in excitement.

Brooke smiled sadly to herself, Elle was using Cooper to move on, and in cases like that it only caused hurt, but it was her decision and who knew…maybe Cooper could win her cousins heart and make her believe in love.

Lucas felt a part of him leave when he had heard her say okay, for some reason it was like she was saying a definite goodbye to the weeks they had shared, yes they had snuck around but they had still had tender moments that would stay with him forever, he had found himself wrapped up in her, wanting to be with her all the time, now Cooper would be with her all the time, and it was obvious she had decided to let go of them…..he had secretly hoped she was holding on, but now….she had succeeded in pushing him away. He had wanted to fight for whatever they had, for some reason he had found the feelings she had unleashed in him important and they had motivated him in fighting for them. Now there was no use. In one night he had lost her completely…and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Please review guysss, i need some motivation lol! x x x x 


	12. Here To Help Part One

Lucas sat drinking in Tric; he had stolen the key out of Peyton's purse and helped himself to an excessive amount of whiskey.

"Luke?" Peyton asked from behind him

"What?" He snapped turning to face her

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked wide eyed

"Im having a drink" He slurred, turning back around so he faced the bar

"Luke….what's going on with you?" Peyton asked him softly, walking to his side

"Everything is fine Peyton" He bit, clenching his jaw

"No Luke its not, for the pass two weeks you've been angry and distant" Peyton sobbed

"Save me the drama Peyton" He chuckled nastily

It had been two long weeks for both Lucas and Elle. Cooper had moved in a week ago and she was making an effort and she did find herself enjoying having him around, but in the night when everything was silent and nothing was there to distract her, she found herself aching for him. The hurt she felt was like none she had felt before. She thought about him all the time and the few times she had seen him she had to excuse herself to be alone so know one could hear her sobs. Brooke tried her best to talk to her but every time she mentioned Lucas, Elle would change the subject. Peyton had been having the worst two weeks trying to communicate with Lucas also. He snapped and shouted at her at every opportunity. He was unhappy and she couldn't figure out why. Sometimes in the brief few moments after he had taken his anger out on her she felt like ending it. Something stopped her every time. Lucas was slowly becoming someone she didn't know…or love, and she wished for the day to come soon when he returned back to man she loved.

"Don't talk to me like that Lucas" She shouted

"Or what?" He laughed

There was a silence that over took them, Peyton breathing heavily while Lucas just kept sipping his drink.

"I love you Lucas" She told him seriously

He placed his glass down and looked at her

"Why?" He asked

"What?" She said confused

"Why do you love me Peyton?" He asked again

"Because….because you've always saved me" She smiled softly and stroked the side of his face.

"Ill always save you…you know that" He assured her, taking her hand in his

"You came along just when I needed you Lucas Eugene Scott…you saved me from myself" She added

This made him feel guilty. That's why he couldn't leave her. Peyton's happiness was more important than his, as much as he hated not being able to see, touch or talk to Elle.

"You want to go for dinner tonight?" He asked her smiling

"Id love it" She giggled

"Okay lets go…oh by the way the store cupboard is still open, I went in there to get the whiskey" He told her

"Oh okay wait there" She said walking into the store room heading for the light switch.

Something pink caught her eye. It was dangling off one of the shelves. It was a bra.

"Luke…" Peyton whispered, walking out of the cupboard and facing him, the bra dangling off her index finger.

Luke froze; two weeks ago he had taken that bra off Elle using his own two hands, that was the last day he would ever do that, that was the day they had almost got caught.

"Peyton…" He began wearily

"What the hell is this?" She shouted throwing it at him

"What…what makes you think it's got anything to do with me?" He asked nervously

"It all makes sense….the distance, the anger…the drinking!" She shouted

"Peyton you've got it all…" He began

"Wrong! Because as far as I know you're the only one with access to Tric when im not around, know one else knows where I keep my key!" She shouted at him, tears cascading down her face

He couldn't breathe. His chest was tightening and he was fighting for breath. Pain cursed through his body.

"Luke?" She screamed as he hit the floor

All Lucas saw was white…..

* * *

"Elle!" Brooke banged on the apartment door

Elle and Cooper were playfully arguing about what to watch on the television when they heard Brooke's desperate knocking.

"Brooke?" Elle asked as she opened the door to find her cousin, teary eyed on her doorstep

"Elle….its Lucas" Brooke whispered

Elle's heart dropped and she immediately sensed dread.

"What is it?" Elle asked wearily

"His…his heart condition…we have to go to the hospital" Brooke explained and grabbed Elle's hand for support

* * *

Lucas woke up to find himself in Tric. He was on the floor and the place was silent and empty.

"What…?" He asked confused, rubbing his chest

He stood up and shook himself off, gazing around the room to try and see where Peyton had gone.

"Hello again Luke" A voice chuckled from behind him, and his heart totally stopped when he caught site of his dead uncle Keith behind the bar.

* * *

Peyton was crying in Brooke's arms. Brooke looked over wearily at Elle who was staring into space, her face white. Cooper was talking to Haley and Nathan who were also upset.

"I…I need some air" Elle announced, standing up and leaving before anyone could follow.

* * *

"Again?!" Lucas shouted tiredly

"Yes…again, I thought last time was enough but apparently your in need of my help again" Keith chuckled

"So im dying again?" Lucas asked

"No not really…let's just say you're in a coma now and I have twenty four hours to help you get your act together" Keith smiled, pouring himself a glass of whiskey

"You sure look good for a dead guy" Lucas squinted

"Part of the package" Keith chuckled

"So what are you here to help me with Keith? Last time it was because I didn't see the point in people who did good but…I don't have that problem now" Lucas asked

"Im here to help you with a completely different problem this time Luke" Keith said approaching his nephew

"Oh and what's that?" Lucas asked confused

"Your heart" Keith stated

"I think we have established its kinda weak uncle Keith" Lucas said confused

"I don't mean in that way Luke…" Keith laughed

"Then what way?" Lucas questioned

"Love" Keith said seriously...

* * *

To be continued…

Please review guys! i really want to know if youve enjoyed this chapter!! xxxxxxxxx


	13. Here To Help Part Two

"I don't understand you Keith" Lucas chuckled confused

"Who do you love Lucas?" Keith asked

"Peyton" Lucas shrugged his shoulders as if it was obvious

"You sure about that?" Keith asked him curiously

"What are you getting at?" Lucas questioned

"Ive been watching you….she's a pretty girl that Elle Davis, isn't she now" Keith smirked

"I don't want to talk about her" Lucas said looking at the floor

"Sorry kid, that's what im here for"

"Why are you here because of Elle?" Lucas asked once again confused

"Because my boy….you are dying inside" Keith explained, taking a sip of his whiskey

"You said I wasn't"

"Not physically…your hearts still beating…but it is however breaking….and your soul is dying with it…your hope and faith is dying Luke" Keith told him sadly

"That's a little deep don't you think Keith" Lucas laughed

"Why don't you want to talk about her Luke?" Keith glared

"Because there's no point" Lucas said nonchalantly

"Obviously she means something to you though, otherwise you wouldn't be hurting"

"She just got under my skin okay…I don't know how else to describe her" Lucas shrugged his shoulders in defeat

"She's your hearts desire Luke, that's why it's hurting so badly right now" Keith explained to him softly

"Well it can never happen can it so….might as well just leave it" Lucas said bitterly

"Why won't it ever happen?" Keith asked

"Because of Peyton and Cooper…we can't hurt them, they need us"

"Let me show you something Luke" Keith said, grabbing his nephew's hand.

They appeared in Peyton's bedroom. It had been decorated more sophisticatedly. The walls were now cream instead of red and it looked fit for an adult, not an angsty teenager.

Peyton sat on her bed flicking through photo albums, a small smile on her face. She looked older, in her thirties. A wedding band lay on her finger.

"Peyton?" A Soft male voice called

"In here sweetie!" Peyton smiled

Jake walked into the bedroom and smiled; taking a seat next to Peyton he kissed her softly.

"What you doing wife?" He chuckled

"Looking through photos" She sang happily

Lucas noticed how content she looked

"Wow….look at you and Lucas" Jake chuckled, picking a picture from the album

Lucas noticed it was one of them kissing, taken at a raven's game.

"I feel sorry for him you know" Peyton said sadly

"Why?" Jake asked quietly

"Because there was a time when all me and Lucas needed was each other and it just…didn't work out. Look what I have now compared to him" Peyton began

Jake nodded his head sadly in agreement

"I have a husband, three kids, a great job and im in love….what does he have Jake?"

"A publishing business and a different girl in his bed every night" Jake continued for her

"I just feel like…all the times he was focusing on saving me, he never saved himself from the loneliness he's cursed with now" Peyton said disappointedly

Lucas looked at Keith who patted his back as a sign of comfort

"Mommy!" a voice yelled

"Come on, our monsters wait" Jake laughed, grabbing Peyton's hand and exiting the bedroom.

"She's happy…without me" Lucas turned to Keith after the couple had left

"You've always been under the false notion that she relies on you Luke, and to a certain extent she does, but she can be happy without you too….you don't have to protect her all the time" Keith explained softly

"This…this isn't going to happen though right…im not going to be alone?" Lucas asked nervously

"Hopefully not…seeing this is to help put things in perspective for you"

* * *

Cooper found Elle outside the hospital pacing.

"Babe…he'll be okay" He comforted

"Leave me alone Cooper…I can't have you surrounding me I need space" She snapped

"Elle…"

"No! Okay! Part of this is my fault, I left him, and I haven't been there for him in two weeks!" She shouted

"Lucas isn't your responsibility…he's Peyton's" Cooper assured her

"To hell he is! I care about him too you know!" She cried

"Sometimes I wonder how much" Cooper sighed

"What the hell does that mean?!" She demanded

"You only ever seem to be genuinely happy whenever he's around Elle!" Cooper shouted losing his temper

"Well maybe he understands me better than you" She bit nastily

Cooper was taken aback by her comment. It was a low blow and hurt like hell.

"Then maybe I should just leave you to be with him then!" Cooper told her quietly and began walking away

"This isn't about you Cooper!" She shouted to his retreating back.

He just continued walking.

* * *

"Where are we now?" Lucas asked Keith

"Watch" Keith whispered

Elle entered the apartment and sat on the couch, she looked as young as she did in reality, and only her eyes gave away her age.

Lucas' heart sank the minute he saw how unhappy she looked. He noticed her pick up a picture that was on a table in front of her. To his astonishment it was of him. He watched her stare at it and then she placed it down front wards so she couldn't see the picture that occupied the frame. She stood up and made her way to the hallway and passed a picture of her and Brooke on the way. She kissed her fingertips and rubbed them over the picture.

"I miss you Brooke" She sighed and he noticed a single tear run down her face

"What happened?" Lucas asked Keith sadly, all he wanted to do was take her in his arms.

"She's alone Luke" Keith commented

"How?" Luke asked, his eyes moving back and forth between his uncle and the now middle aged Elle.

"Brooke died in a car crash a year ago and Cooper left her a long time ago when he found out she really loved you" Keith explained

"She doesn't believe in love" Lucas breathed

"That's what she made you believe to push you away, after seeing her mother get hurt she didn't want to be vulnerable to love, so she told you she didn't love you" Keith added

"She doesn't deserve to be alone" Lucas said quietly

"But she did what you did Luke….she focused on Cooper's happiness instead of her own and in the end it's her unhappiness that drove him away"

"I don't want to see anymore of this" Lucas told his uncle

* * *

"Hello gorgeous" A blonde haired women approached Cooper

He had come to the bar to drown his sorrows after his fight with Elle.

"Hey" He smirked

"What are you doing all alone here?" She smiled

"Taking my mind off some things…you?" He asked

"Im visiting someone but I couldn't reach them, so im passing time till I go back to my hotel" She explained

"Oh right…can I get you a drink?" He offered

"Ill get these….." She smiled

"Make them strong" He chuckled

"Two double vodka's please" She ordered

* * *

"Where are we now?" Lucas asked

"Were at your apartment" Keith added

Lucas watched himself kiss a red headed girl. He had a suit on and was unshaven.

"Let's take this to the bedroom" He suggested and picked the girl up

"What am I doing?" Lucas asked Keith

"Trying to ease the loneliness" Keith suggested

Lucas walked into one of the rooms of the expensive apartment while his future self was being occupied. There were boxes full of things that had still not been unpacked, he looked in one and was shocked at what he saw, a picture of Elle.

"What happened to me Keith?" Lucas asked looking up at his uncle

"When Peyton revealed she wanted Jake, Elle and Cooper were still together, you wanted a fresh start so you moved to New York and set up your own publishing company…you never did settle down and you still wonder 'what if?' about you and Elle" Keith explained

"Why is she such a big part in my life?" Lucas asked gazing down at the picture

"I don't know Luke…you tell me" Keith smirked

"Im unhappy in this future" Lucas commented

"You can change that….go back Luke and stop trying to be the hero….follow your own heart, because one day Peyton is going to follow hers and you'll regret never knowing what its like to give in to your hearts desires, the reason why I came here today was to stop you from making a mistake, to show you what could happen, its not what's going to happen but it's a perspective on life for you…a life you could someday lead if your not careful… you've been miserable these pass two weeks and that's what im scared of, im scared you'll subject yourself to being miserable instead of going for what you want…..it took me years to follow my heart but when I did look what I got…your mom…and she was the best thing to ever happen to me" Keith told him seriously

"Im not saying hurt people…but im also saying, put yourself before others sometimes, you deserve to be happy also" Keith smiled, hugged Lucas…and with that he faded.

"Keith?" Lucas asked looking around

"Keith?"

* * *

Cooper was kissing the woman passionately; they were in her hotel room.

"Come here gorgeous" She smiled and undid his buttons.

He was completely wasted. He couldn't see straight. He lost all control of his actions and without thinking…climbed into bed with the stranger he had only met hours ago.

* * *

"Keith?" Lucas asked again

"Luke?" Peyton shouted, rushing over to the side of his hospital bed

"Peyton?" He asked confused

"Hey baby….your awake...ill get the doctor" Peyton began

"No" Lucas cut her off

"What?" Peyton asked, still smiling

"I want to see Elle…" He finished, causing her smile to fall.

* * *

**Please reviewww guys,im putting my heart and soul into this fic, that took so much effort!. xxxxxxxx**


	14. The Room Is Closing In On Me

Cooper awoke to the sound of his mobile ringing.

"Hello?" He whispered, trying not to wake the woman next to him

"Uncle Coop….Lucas is awake…he's doing good" Nathan smiled down the phone

"That's great Nate"

"I think you should come back and sort things with Elle though" Nathan told him

Cooper glanced over to find the naked woman still sleeping.

"Yeah, ill be there soon" He said and ended the call

* * *

"Elle…Lucas wants to see you" Peyton told the black haired girl

"Me?" Elle said nervously

"Yes…you"

Elle gulped and walked passed Peyton to enter Lucas' room. The site of him plugged up to all the tubes made her want to cry, and worse…kiss him.

"Hey" She breathed teary eyed

"Hey you" He smiled, his voice a low rasp

"You had us worried for a moment there Blondie" She smiled sadly

"Aw im not going anywhere just yet" He promised

She wiped a stray tear away and sat down on the side of the bed

"Im sorry for everything Luke" She sobbed

"Hey...Hey, come on, no tears…it's been my fault too" He assured her, leaning up to wipe away her tears

"I just thought it was all for the best you know"

"I know what you thought" He said leaning his forehead against hers.

"I….I want you to know something Elle Marie Davis" He began

She pulled back and looked at him, her green eyes shiny from her tears.

"I know you're not ready to fall in love yet…and that's okay, because when you are, ill be waiting for you" He continued, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ears.

"Luke…" She begged

"I know our situation isn't perfect, but we need to start following our own hearts or we're going to end up bitter and alone…." He ended

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I don't want to be vulnerable to you" She whispered

"I love Peyton, but I think….I think" He struggled with his words

"What?" She asked

"I think im IN love with you, Elle" He added with a soft smile

"Lucas Scott what are you doing to me" The girl groaned and laughed slightly

"I understand you've made a commitment to Cooper now…but I just thought you should know…im ending it with Peyton" He explained

"Luke!" She said desperately

"This is my own decision Elle…it's not your fault"

Cooper took a step back from the door. He had heard everything. That's why she had been distant with him at the start of their relationship and why she had been so reluctant to move in with him. His heart broke and anger boiled inside. He was about to burst in and scream at them when he thought about what he had done last night with that woman. His guilt stopped him from being a hypocrite.

"Cooper?" Brooke tapped his shoulder

He looked at her and shrugged

"I need some Coffee" He smiled and walked off

She looked after him concerned and then entered Lucas' hospital room.

"Well broody, you caused a stir" She laughed interrupting Elle and Lucas' moment.

"Ugh…Brooke" Elle began

"Is it okay if I have a minute alone with Lucas please?" Brooke asked, disappointed that her cousin hadn't kept her promise to let go of Luke completely.

"Sure" Elle smiled and left the room, her head down.

"So..." Luke smiled

"Okay I know about you and Elle" The brunette told him quickly

Lucas' smile dropped and in place a husky look formed

"What the hell are you doing Luke, you're with Peyton" Brooke scolded

"Im in love with Elle, Brooke" Lucas said simply

Brooke froze in astonishment

"Really?"

"Im going to end things with Peyton when I get the chance….its not fair on her" He continued

"I can't argue with that" Brooke said defeated

"Im going to show her what being loved feels like…I never want to see her hurt" Lucas promised her

"Elle deserves that….let's just say Davis' don't make great parents" Brooke said sadly

* * *

"Hey…" Elle smiled softly, approaching Cooper.

"Hi"

He looked at her and felt himself look away just as quickly. He couldn't look at her. He loved her and yeah last night he had made a big mistake…but it was obvious she had strong feelings for Lucas, if he didn't know her policy on not believing in love than he would go as far to say she was falling in love with him.

"Im sorry" She began

"Its okay" He stopped her

She began to say something when Nathan and Haley approached them

"Hey guys" Haley smiled politely

"Hey Hales" Elle hugged the girl

"We were thinking….Luke deserves a party, don't you think?" Nathan began

"We could have it at Tric" Haley added excitedly

"Sounds great" Cooper added, not as enthusiastically as Elle has expected.

"Well were going home now but we'll see you guys at Karen's later?" Nathan asked, grabbing Haley's hand

"Sure" Elle nodded and waved as the couple walked off

"Im going to go home and get changed" Cooper said turning away from his girlfriend

"Why…I thought you'd been home last night" Elle stated confused

He quickly felt nervous and guilty.

"I just hate hospitals…I get paranoid about the smell on my clothes" He rebuked himself

She nodded in understanding

"Ill see you back at home after ive checked on Brooke and Peyton ok?" She said kissing him softly on the cheek

"Okay" he sighed and jumped in his car, not giving her a second glance.

* * *

Brooke saw her cousin approaching herself and Peyton and walked over to her.

"listen I think Peyton should stay a little while with Luke, im going to wait with her, you should go home" Brooke said softly

"You sure?" Elle asked, looking over Brooke's shoulder to find a tired looking Peyton

"Yeah…go home" Brooke reassured the girl and with a quick hug returned to Peyton.

* * *

"Cooper?" Elle called

He exited the bathroom with nothing but a towel hung around his waist.

"Hey, how come your back?" he asked

"Oh…Peyton is going to stay with Luke for a while" She explained shrugging her shoulders

She sensed something was not right with the atmosphere and after a moment of silence she began to talk….a knock on the door cut her off.

She opened the door and immediately a look of shock took over her face.

"Who is it?" Cooper asked, coming up behind her

He froze when he saw the visitor. There in front of them was the blonde stranger he had had meaningless sex with last night, in a bid to take his mind off his failing relationship. Looking at her now in the light of day there were differences. She must have been in her late thirties; she was wearing a wedding ring and had changed her clothes to a clean, new, designer suit. The woman was about to talk when she caught site of Cooper and immediately she wore the same shocked face as Elle was.

"Elle…" Cooper asked wearily and slowly

"Hello darling" The woman had got over her shock and was now smirking at his girlfriend

Elle still wasn't speaking

"Well introduce us" the woman laughed fakily

"This…this is Cooper Lee" She stuttered, still registering the woman's presence

The woman held out her hand for Cooper to shake and he did so nervously

"Cooper...this…this... this is Sandra Davis…my mother" Elle announced still staring

With this Cooper dropped his hand and felt the whole room close in on him….

**To be continued….**

**Please reviewww guys! i hope that shocked you! xxxxx**

Hah! Bet you weren't expecting that ha-ha! Did you enjoy it? Please send some reviews guys I need your opinions! X x x


	15. I Dont Know What I Want Anymore

"Mom…why are you here?" Elle asked the woman, who was now sat opposite her on the couch.

Cooper was being deathly quiet.

"I just thought id come visit my favorite daughter" Sandra smiled, her eyes darting to Cooper.

"I'm your only daughter the last time I checked" Elle bit back

"Well…are you two friends?" Sandra asked interested

"He's my boyfriend mom, we live together" Elle replied

Sandra's eyes went wide

"How old are you? How long have you known each other? You've been in tree hill six weeks!" Sandra shouted

"Mom, he's thirty, and we've known each other about five weeks…" Elle said calmly, not caring about her mother's reaction.

"I love her" Cooper spoke up making Sandra tense

"You're supposed to be on your honey- moon, what happened?" Elle said ignoring Cooper's comment

"I told you he was flirting with the maid a couple of week's ago….well it was obvious something was going on" Sandra said still staring at Cooper.

"Did you catch them?" Elle asked

"Of course not…Roger is intelligent he'd know better than get caught in the act" Sandra huffed

"So you've left him?"

"Yes" Sandra grinned at her daughter

Cooper took in the weak communication between mother and daughter. All Elle had mentioned was that her mother had been divorced twice and widowed once….he knew it had been Sandra's fault why Elle shied away from love and getting attached to people.

"Where are you staying?"

"Well. I was thinking…you'd put mommy up" Sandra pleaded almost child like

"No!" Elle said quickly

"Please honey" Sandra begged

"You have plenty of money mom, why don't you just check into a hotel?!" Elle asked annoyance evident.

"Because I would be all alone" Sandra sulked

"Your not five mom!" Elle spat

"Fine!, After everything Ive done for you!" The older woman picked up her Louis vutton purse and headed for the door angrily

"FINE!" Elle gave up in defeat

Sandra turned around, smirking.

"I don't want to be a burden" She smiled sweetly at her daughter

"Just get your stuff" Elle gritted out and walked out of the living room

Cooper stood staring at Sandra

"Well…Ive had many men in my time but never one of my daughter's boyfriends" She smirked at him

"You can't tell her" He said, jaw clenched

"I enjoyed last night you know…" She smiled, walking up to him and stroking down his bare arm

He flinched under her touch

"I love your daughter" He said firmly

"Oh come on!, she's nineteen, way too young for a man of your….experience" She winked at him

"Just….leave me alone" He said, removing her hand from his arm and exiting the same way his girlfriend had.

Sandra watched him leave and laughed at his retreating back, Cooper would be hers by the end of her stay.

* * *

"Hey baby" Peyton greeted Lucas as he awoke

"Hey"

"I got you your I-pod and your books and…" Peyton began

Lucas grabbed her arm to stop her and looked at her softly.

"It's not working" He said sadly

"No honey I charged it, its fine" Peyton said gesturing to the I-pod

"No Peyton….us" Lucas corrected

She gulped and looked at him

"Is there someone else?" She asked wearily

"No…its me, I need to sort my feelings out" He lied, not wanting to hurt her

"I don't want this to end Luke!" She sobbed

"I'm always going to be here for you, ill always save you….never feel your alone because I will always be there….I just think Its best if I be there for you as a friend" He explained softly

"Im sorry I wasn't enough for you" She cried

"No Peyton, im sorry I couldn't give you enough of me to make it work" He told her, wiping away one of her tears.

"Friends?" She asked

"Ill always want you in my life" He told her seriously

"Ditto" She smiled sadly

"Come here" he sighed and pulled the girl in for a hug.

* * *

Cooper walked into the living room of his and Elle's apartment wearily. He wanted to try and avoid Sandra as much as he could.

He sat on the couch with a sigh of a relief when she entered the room clad only in a silk bathrobe.

"Hi" She husked

He ignored her and continued watching the television

She leant over the back of the couch and kissed his ear

He flinched and jumped up, facing her from over the couch.

"Don't" he warned

She smirked and untied the knot on her robe, letting it fall open to reveal her in nothing but a bra and French knickers. For thirty seven years old she had a great figure….what know one knew except her daughter was that she had had surgery to keep her great figure.

"Oops" She smirked

"Stop doing this" He warned her once again

Elle walked into the living room dressed in running clothes and got herself water from the fridge.

"Mom…I know you're a little bit too friendly but do you mind not skanking yourself around my apartment….people could walk in and plus Cooper doesn't want to see your plastic breasts and ass" Elle snapped

Sandra glared at her daughter and Cooper couldn't't help but smirk at his girlfriend's comment …that was one of the reasons why he loved her and one of the reasons why it hurt so much that she didn't feel the same.

"You're just jealous I have a better body than you" Sandra spat

"At least mines not made of silicone" Elle laughed nastily, taking a sip of her water

Cooper walked over to the young girl and kissed her passionately. Elle pulled away confused, weren't they about to have an argument when her mother had showed up uninvited?

Sandra clenched her jaw at the site of Cooper, a man she desired, preferring her younger daughter instead of her.

"Where you going baby?" He asked his girlfriend, avoiding the older woman's glare

"I need a run to clear my head….try not to throw yourself on a guy totally out of your league" Elle aimed at her mother as she grabbed her bottle of water and exited the apartment.

"You're not out of my league though are you Cooper?" She winked at him suggestively

He groaned in frustration and hit the counter in front of him

"Now now…don't get touchy" She provoked him

He glared at her and exited the apartment, slamming the door after him.

* * *

Elle walked through the hospital hallways to find Brooke sitting next to Peyton.

"Hey" She greeted

"Hi" Brooke said not taking her eye's off Peyton

"What's happened?" Elle asked nervously

"Lucas and I broke up" Peyton stated, still staring into space

"Oh…I'm sorry" Elle said genuinely

"I need some fresh air" the curly blond declared and stood up

"I'll come with you" Brooke said taking her friend's hand

"Ill go see Lucas" Elle said to their retreating backs

"Now that's something to put a smile on a guy's face" Lucas smirked as Elle entered the room

"Oh really and what's that?" She laughed

"You…in skimpy clothes" He winked

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" She feigned shock

He chuckled at her and then narrowed his eyes in concern as she fell quiet and sat on the arm chair next to his bed

"Hey…what's up?" He asked her

"Oh nothing" She lied

"Don't lie to me" He chuckled

"I just got a shock this morning" She said shrugging her shoulders

"Which was?" He questioned

"My mom, on my doorstep" She said meeting his eyes

His breathe caught. He had always talked to her for hours about the pain her mother's neglect had caused her and Sandra Davis' dysfunctional relationships had caused Elle to shy away from love.

"Are you okay?" He asked, stoking her face

"I will be when she gets out of my life….Ive made a decision Luke…" She began

He looked at her intently

"I'm going to stay in Tree Hill…I'm not going back to New York" She smiled slightly

He was silent and then gave out a sigh of relief

"Well then I don't regret what I did a couple of hours ago" He said teasingly

"Ah…yes…the break up"

"She told you then" He sighed

"Yeah…she seems pretty dazed"

Lucas nodded at the comment and they once again found themselves in silence

"Where are we going now?" He asked her suddenly

"What you mean?" She asked confused

"I want to be with you Elle…" He told her confidently

"Luke its easy for you….you've done it, your not in a relationship anymore…I am" She sighed in annoyance

"But….you want to be with me don't you?" He asked her nervously

"Being honest Luke…I don't know what I want anymore" She whispered and under his sad gaze left the room.

* * *

"Hello handsome" Sandra greeted Cooper as he returned to the apartment

"How can you stand there and act so calm when you've betrayed your daughter so badly!" Cooper asked angrily

"Oh come on Coop, my daughter is just trying to look for a father figure right now, she doesn't love you" Sandra laughed spitefully

Sandra smiled at herself; by Cooper's reaction she had hit a nerve. He took a deep intake of breath and turned away from her.

"You know…she seems awfully concerned about that Lucas guy" Sandra teased, not knowing that what she had said was actually the reason why Cooper had slept with her in the first place.

Cooper turned around to look at her slowly.

"Aw, poor baby, you know I'm right as well" She pouted

"We can make it work, me and Elle….we are good together" He said, reassuring himself than Sandra.

"Not as good as her and Lucas are I bet" The woman smirked, approaching him.

"Stop it" He begged her

"Listen honey, ill make a deal with you, its obvious your hurt about Elle's obvious feelings for this Lucas kid, and its obvious you are infatuated with my daughter, but she's cold hearted and when she talks about Lucas, I can almost see warmth in her, hate to break it to you honey…..she's falling in love, and I don't think there's anything you can do about it" Sandra said, almost tauntingly.

He gulped and stared at the woman

"I don't want you to get hurt, and I don't want to hurt my daughter, so let's just say the other night was our little secret okay?" She added in a whisper

Cooper looked at her confused; she was being nice and acting as if she cared about Elle. In minutes she had almost had a personality transplant and some of the things she spoke of were true.

They were interrupted by the apartment door opening, and a troubled looking Elle entering.

"Hey" She said to both of them

"Hey darling, where have you been?" Sandra asked motherly, giving Cooper a glare

"I went to visit Lucas" Elle explained, not realizing she was going to help her mother bait Cooper even more

"What a coincidence!" Sandra cheered and aimed it at Cooper, who looked at her angrily

"What is?" Elle asked confused

"Oh nothing dear ignore my little outburst" Sandra smiled sweetly

"I'm going for a shower" Elle announced without looking at Cooper and exited the room.

Sandra raised her eyebrow at the heartbroken man and smirked

"I'm outta here" He announced and left abruptly

Sandra's smirk broke into a grin as she watched the door slam behind him.

* * *

**Yay! I updated, sorry guys, college has just been so hectic!. Please review, I really need something to cheer me up tonight. X x**


	16. Blackmail

"Hey cousin, where is my nutty auntie and my favourite hot uncle Cooper?" Brooke asked entering Elle and Cooper's apartment cheerily.

"My mom is at the gym and Cooper is still in bed" Elle explained, eating cereal at the kitchen island.

"So…" Brooke raised her eyebrows at her cousin suspiciously

"What?"

"Cooper…Lucas…come on, its clear your in love with the brooder" Brooke stated matter- of – factly.

Elle almost spat her cereal out

"Love? Clearly you have not listened to a single rant ive been giving about not believing in love these passed oh I don't know….since my mother really" Elle sighed eyeing her cousin.

"Oh come off it Elle! When are you going to cut that crap? Love exists, except you're too chicken to accept the fact that possibly you have fallen in love with a certain sandy haired ex of mine" Brooke ranted

"Okay so even if your psycho babble bull shit of love is correct, then I don't wanna be in love!" Elle snapped

"You can't stop Love sweetie…it'll bite you in the ass" Brooke sighed and hugged Elle

"Well if I can't stop it then im certainly going to run from it as long as possible" Elle whispered so Brooke wouldn't hear, and then left the room quickly to change into some fresh clothes.

Brooke stared at her cousin's retreating back and frowned, she had heard Elle's comment and although it was a slight chance, she was pretty sure her words had finally sank into the elder girls brain.

* * *

"Hey P. Sawyer!" Brooke cheered as she entered her best friend's dark gothic bedroom.

"Hello to you too" Peyton smirked and placed a cd back into its case.

"Im bored….fancy shopping then visiting Lucas?" Brooke asked

"Well that's going to be hard seeing as he's coming home today" Peyton laughed, joining her friend on the bed.

"Oh yay!" Brooke cheered happily

"Yeah, im going to pick him up now, which reminds me….Karen, is over at the café throwing him a welcome home gathering and she asked me to invite you, she hasn't had a chance to do it personally you know…" Peyton explained

"I feel so sorry for her sometimes" Brooke said sadly

"Yeah….Keith dying and Lucas having heart problems" Peyton sighed shaking her head

"Never mind having to raise a baby girl!"

The phone rang interrupting their conversation.

"Helllllloooo" Brooke sang

Peyton laughed to herself at how Brooke didn't think twice about answering someone else's phone.

After two minutes Brooke replaced the receiver.

"Well would you care to tell me who was on the phone?" Peyton giggled

"Lucas…he's waiting for you" Brooke stated and eyed her friend

"What...What's with the look?" Peyton asked wearily

"Okay so im confused! Lucas dumps you…but you're still going to run around for him...Peyton, don't do this to yourself okay?!" Brooke begged

"Whoa, Brooke, Calm down….im not doing anything to myself I know where I stand, sure I love Lucas, but were just not in that place anymore, we've grown up and our spark just frazzled out, but the love is still there, ill always love him….but I guess thinking about it….I love him because he understood me when during a time in my life I thought know one could.." Peyton explained clearly

"Wow…Peyton Sawyer has fallen out of being in love with her teenage sweetheart" Brooke said shocked

"You could put it like that I suppose" Peyton laughed

"Im proud of you Peyton…" Brooke giggled

"Me too" The curly haired girl smiled back at her friend.

* * *

"Hey guys….aunt Sandra!" Brooke once again entered Elle and Cooper's apartment, this time smiling fakely at her aunt's presence

"Broooooke!" Sandra sang and air kissed her niece

"Finally decided to pay Tree Hill a visit I see!" Brooke laughed and gave her cousin a pleading look

"You know you get more gorgeous by the day…doesn't she Cooper?" Sandra smirked

"Brooke's always been attractive" Cooper replied tightly, but placed his arm around Elle's waist to secure her.

"Not as attractive as your hot girlfriend though!" Brooke laughed trying to lighten the situation.

"Yes…My daughter did inherit the good genes from me, she just has a stubbornness her father had as well" Sandra spat

"Don't talk about my father, if you're even sure who he is" Elle replied angrily

"Sshhh" Cooper whispered into the younger girl's ear, trying to calm her

"She can't stay here long" Elle stated

"You can't kick me out" Sandra laughed

"You have three days to find somewhere else…ive had enough and you have only been around two days" Elle snapped

An awkward silence filled the room

"There is a welcome home party for Lucas at the Café…I came to invite you all" Brooke broke the silence.

"Count me in" Elle sighed, grabbing her jacket

"Ill meet you there" Cooper kissed his girlfriend softly and watched her and Brooke leave

"She's right…you have to leave, you upset her too much" He said when he heard the front door close

"Oh im not going anywhere handsome….and if you want me to keep quiet about our first meeting, you should help change my daughters mind about kicking me out" Sandra hissed

If she left, she would be leaving him, and she hadn't conquered what she wanted to. She wasn't going to let her daughter get the better of her, and especially not have the guy she thought was the perfect match for her.

"What are you saying?" Cooper asked worriedly

"Im saying you convince her to let me stay…or I spill all the details" She stated cruelly and strutted away from him.

Cooper stared at nothing and felt his heart beat faster. She was blackmailing him, and there was no way out.

* * *

Elle waited patiently with the other guests as Karen hushed them into silence. Brooke was bouncing up and down happily and when the door to the café swung open and the lights were switched on everyone screamed a joyous 'welcome home' to Lucas.

Elle smiled to herself, she watched him hug his mother and kiss her forehead, and cuddle his baby sister. She watched how he swung Haley into a hug and manly greeted his brother. She was about to approach him herself when her breathe caught. Peyton had entered the café behind him, carrying his bags and smiling, when Lucas saw her enter he grabbed her and pulled her to his side, kissing the top of her head and then resuming to his conversation with his mother.

Brooke saw Elle's reaction and was about to repeat what Peyton had told her earlier but Elle was too quick.

"Welcome Home Luke" Elle whispered, kissed him on the cheek and walked swiftly out of the café.

Lucas was taken aback. He hadn't seen her in the café and she hadn't even stopped more than a second to spend any time with him. She had seemed disappointed about something.

He wanted to run after her, but he knew it would look suspicious and he needed to spend time with the other people surrounding him. But as soon as he got an hour to himself he resolved to find her and ask her about her hasty retreat.

* * *

"Hey I was just coming to the café" Cooper told Elle as she entered the apartment quickly

"The wicked witch isn't here is she?" Elle asked sitting down on the sofa

"She's gone out shopping….about what you said earlier to her..." Cooper began, taking a seat next to her

"She started packing?" Elle asked hopefully

Cooper shook his head and took her hands in his

"I think its best for you both if she stays" He lied

"What...Cooper you don't know what she's like" Elle sighed tiredly

"Elle, baby, you need to build a better relationship with your mom, when it comes down to it she's all you have….I know she's hard work , but I think kicking her out wont help your current relationship with her" Cooper explained softly

"Cooper she is a vain and shallow person" Elle added

"But she loves you, I know she doesn't show it, but….she does" Cooper was desperate for Elle to believe him,

"Okay fine, but only for another two weeks or so, she isn't permanent" Elle gave in

"Great" Cooper smiled, relief running through him

He kissed the young girl softly and rested his forehead against hers; they hadn't had time to themselves at all the pass two weeks between her mom arriving and Lucas being taken into hospital.

"No beautiful girl, what are you doing back so early?" He asked

"Oh just didn't feel in the party mood" Elle lied

"How is Lucas?" Cooper asked with clenched teeth

He hated Lucas. He hadn't forgotten about Elle's deceit. But he was too wrapped up in his own and all he cared about at the moment was holding onto her, even if she was trying to push him away and acting distant.

"He's okay, I think him and Peyton have made up" She said trying to sound calm, even though she felt physically sick

"That was quick" Cooper smiled, hope rose in him, for he knew that if Peyton was around, it was a lot less likely for Lucas to steal Elle from him.

What he didn't know was that Lucas had stolen her heart two months ago.

"Hey, wanna do something tonight? Just me and you?" Elle asked him hopefully, desperate for a distraction from thinking about Lucas.

"Sure baby, what you want to do?" Cooper asked, happy that she was making an effort with him

"Dinner? Movie?" She suggested

Truth was, she loved Cooper's company, they had a great time and he made her feel wanted and secure, she had just been so wrapped up in Lucas she hadn't focused on her relationship with the older man. She felt guilty and vowed that from that moment on she would make more of an effort to be a good girlfriend to him.

"Sounds good, but I think we should save desert for when we get back home" He grinned mischievously

"Oh you do huh?" She laughed

He leaned forward and she backed further away from him teasingly

"Im thinking a little one on one desert" He added

"That could be arranged" She smirked and allowed him to take her lips in a slow kiss and lower her onto her back to lay above her on the sofa.

* * *

**Okay I know it might be confusing guys. So I thought id sum it up for you all.**

**Cooper** loves Elle but found out she was sneaking about with Lucas, and while drowning his sorrows unknowingly slept with her mother, Sandra. He never planned on dumping Elle because of his love for her but he was going to make it aware that he knew of her deceit but because he betrayed her himself they are kind of even but he's still hurting from it all.

**Elle** doesn't believe in love. She enjoys being with Cooper because he's fun, secure, mature and most importantly not in a relationship with anyone else. He can give her stability which she has never had. Also he's handsome and she is attracted to him. She sees Lucas as her equal and they have a huge chemistry between them. She is scared by her feelings for him and forces herself closer to Cooper in hope of totally forgetting her feelings for Lucas. She desperately wants to make a go of things with Cooper. She has immense guilt by sneaking around with Lucas because she classes Peyton as one of her oldest and closest friends.

**Lucas** is in love with Elle. He knows she is scared to be with someone like him and take a chance because he isn't as stable as Cooper. He had fallen out of love with Peyton before Elle had come along but he stayed with her out of the feeling that he needed to protect her, he will always love her but the romance died out and Elle's arrival sparked a new flame inside of him.

**Peyton** has no idea of the affair between Elle and Lucas and at first was in denial about her relationship with him, now she has accepted she will always love him but she agrees with the fact the romance faded and she has admitted she doesn't need to be saved anymore; she's older and more independent. The break up was mutual but she is still in the dark.

**Brooke** knows about Lucas and Elle and swears that her cousin is in love with her ex. She thinks Cooper is good for Elle but knows that sooner or later Elle will crack and confess she wants to be with Lucas. She hasn't told Peyton and feels guilty about it, but out of loyalty to her family she is keeping quiet.

**Sandra Davis** was shocked to learn Cooper was her daughter's boyfriend but is now determined to have him for herself. She is blackmailing him but thinks he secretly wants her. She has her suspicions about Lucas and Elle and uses it to taunt Cooper, hoping it will push him closer to her.

**_That's it so far guys lol!._**

**_Please review!_**

**_Much love x_**


	17. Heartbreak Hour

Elle's cell phone rang, causing her to wake up from her slumber. She slid from Cooper's arms and searched her hand bag. She didn't bother to look at the screen and with a yawn whispered 'hello' not to disturb the peaceful man sleeping next to her.

"Elle?" The voice questioned

"Lucas?" Elle asked taken aback by the fact he was calling her so late

"I need to see you ok? No excuses, river court in ten minutes…please" He begged

"What's the time?" She yawned again

"Eleven O'clock" Lucas answered impatiently

"Oh, I thought it was later" She mused

"Ten minutes" He repeated and put the phone down on her

She stared at the cell and looked behind her to find Cooper sleeping peacefully. Lucas seemed desperate, and she had wanted to see him but since she had seen him with Peyton at the welcome home party two days ago she had avoided him.

She quickly tip toed over to the wardrobe and picked out a hoodie and joggers then snuck out.

The minute the door closed Cooper opened his eyes, he felt hurt, betrayed and heartbroken, and he had heard her conversation and was angry that she had agreed to meet him. She obviously didn't care about him as much as he thought she did…..

* * *

"Thank you for coming and not avoiding me like you have been lately" Lucas said as she approached him

"Luke….what do you want?" She asked impatiently

"What do you mean what do I want? I think I made that clear in the hospital" He answered confused

"Yeah and you also said that you weren't in love with Peyton anymore and that you'd broke up but by the looks of things you're still pretty tight!" Elle snapped

"FYI there is nothing going on between Peyton and I, and even if there was you're still with Cooper! And it looks like you have no plans on leaving him!" Lucas replied angrily

"I can't hurt Cooper! He's everything I need in my life" She shouted

There was a silence as they both registered what she had said. She hadn't meant for it to sound like it did and the hurt in Lucas' showed that it had stung him.

"So he's what you need and im not…I get it…im sorry of I thought we stood a chance and that I could give you everything you needed" He whispered

"Luke…I didn't mean it like just stable and..."

"I can't wait forever Elle, you need to take a chance and most importantly you need to make a choice, me or Cooper" He cut her off with the ultimatum

"Luke…"

"I know you love me Elle, and one day you'll realise it, but I cant wait for that day because I cant tell you how long it will take….I want you, all of you, even your heart….i just wish you'd let me have it" He said softly and sadly

A tear slid down her cheek and she raised her head to look him in the eye

"Luke…i….i…" She stuttered

"Yeah…" He said, hope raised in him, hope that she would say it

"I….im sorry" She finished and hated herself for chickening out

He sagged, his hope dead.

She couldn't take the look in his eyes and turned hurriedly, walking off….and trying her hardest managed not to look back.

* * *

Cooper slammed the other empty shot glass down. He sat at the island in the kitchen with many empty shot glasses in front of him. Elle had been gone for fifteen minutes and the minute he had heard her leave he had grabbed the whiskey and was by now on his ninth shot. He was angry. Incredibly angry, but more than anything he felt empty. He loved her. All he had wanted was for her to be happy with him. But all she seemed to want was Lucas and that realisation killed him.

The front door opened and Sandra Davis strutted in, not even trying to be quiet out of respect for the other people that lived there.

"Well well well" She smirked and approached him, noticing the empty shot glasses

"Out so late?" Cooper slurred

"Yeah…this town sure is a drag!" Sandra laughed seductively, resting her top body on the island in front of him to give him a glance at her cleavage

He looked at it and then at her face

"Tell me about it" He murmured

"Elle not in is she?" the older woman asked curiously

"No she's gone to the aid of Lucas" Cooper spat

Sandra felt a slow smile creep on her face by Cooper's words. If Elle was with Lucas that meant that Cooper was alone and bitter………

"Aw pooky….so you're all alone with know one to hold tonight huh?" She pouted

"I think that's going to be the case for the next couple of months…" He added, trying to place his head in his hand but missing and slumping further into his chair.

"Not if I have anything to do with it" She winked at him and walked around to meet him on his side of the island.

He saw her coming and took no notice. She slid her arms around his shoulders and kissed the side of his neck.

"I think we can arrange something right now actually" She whispered

He was sinking into her embrace. He was lonely and sinking and if he didn't get out now he knew what would happen.

He stood up abruptly and pushed her away, he walked in the direction of the bedroom trying to find a way to get away from her. She followed him and stood in front of him to prevent him from entering the bedroom.

"Oh come on Coop…we know you want me…Elle doesn't does she…that's why she is with Lucas right now…their probably at it you know" She taunted him

"Stop" He warned

"He's touching her….she's wanting him…..she loves him" Elle carried on

Cooper grabbed her and slammed his mouth down on hers. She smirked against his lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He responded and she pushed him down onto the sofa and slipped her top off. He kissed her neck and once again she smiled widely.

She ripped his shirt off him and he turned her and pinned her under him. He carried on kissing her with urgency. He was about to remove her trousers..

"Cooper? Mom?" The voice questioned

They both froze and turned to find the young girl staring down at them, teary eyed and in utter shock……

* * *

**Please Please Please review x**


	18. Having Your Cake And Eating It Too

The silence was like a slow death and Elle just stood there taking in the sight of them.

"Oh my god" She whispered disgustedly

"Elle…!" Cooper stood up hurriedly and crossed to grab his girlfriend

"Don't touch me!" She shouted and pushed him away

"Elle…please….im sorry" He begged, getting to his knees and wrapping his arms around her legs

She kicked and hit his back, crying and shouting.

"I trusted you….you promised not to hurt me!" She screamed in between sobs

"I love you, im sorry" He told her firmly

Elle stopped moving and looked at her mother. Sandra sat staring at nothing In front of her, her expression was blank.

"Are you happy mother?!" Elle screamed

Sandra looked at her daughter and for once she seemed to be registering her daughter's hurt.

"Elle…" Sandra began and walked over to join them

Cooper let go of his girlfriend's legs and stood up

"You bitch!" Elle screamed and with one swift movement slapped her mother across the face

Sandra clutched her bruised cheek in shock

"You are nothing but a money grabbing whore!, you're a petty excuse for a mother!" Elle continued

Yes you could call her a hypocrite, she had cheated on Cooper for months behind his back, but it wasn't the fact he cheated that broke her heart, it was the fact that out of all the people she had trusted not to hurt her, he had, and even worse….with her own mom.

"Oh come on Elle we all know about you and Lucas!" Sandra shouted

Elle froze and looked at Cooper

"Is that why you did this?" She asked him quietly

He looked at her sadly

"No….but ive known about you and Lucas for weeks Elle" He sighed

She stared at him in shock.

"We've slept together" Sandra announced

"What?" Elle asked coming out of her trance, once again she looked at Cooper for an answer knowing that his expression would tell her the answer

"The night Lucas got rushed into hospital…I found out about you both…..I got drunk and met a woman in a bar, I promise you I didn't know who she was…I was feeling guilty already before she showed up…imagine my disgust with myself when I found out I had slept with your mother" Cooper explained desperately

"Didn't stop him going for it again tonight though" Sandra added in

"I….I…I can't even look at you" Elle sobbed turning her face away from Coopers and looking at her mother.

"And I never want to see you again in my life" She told her mother firmly

Sandra Davis was stung by her daughter's words

"From now on I don't have a mother….." She added, walking out and leaving the two people who had hurt her most in the world in silence.

* * *

Peyton was waiting in Lucas' bedroom for him when he returned from the rivercourt

"Hey where have you been?" Peyton asked

"Just out….kind of had to sort something out" He explained sadly

"Did you?"

"Yeah…." He frowned

"Is it okay if I stay here tonight?" Peyton smiled

"Sure" He nodded and joined her on the bed

"What's up Luke?"

He couldn't tell her a part of him had died tonight, because he would have to tell her he had snuck around behind her back when they were together and he didn't want to hurt Peyton, he cared about her too much. He didn't want her to think their whole relationship was a sham.

"Nothing ive just been thinking about graduation next week and where we'll be in five years…" He began

* * *

Elle ran through the streets of tree hill, she had ran out of tears by now. She felt numb. Her mother had broken her heart and she had never thought of a parent being able to make their child feel so unloved or unwanted. Sandra had stepped over the line and actually proven that she cared more about herself that her daughter and the fact that she hadn't really showed any remorse sickened Elle.

She headed for the house where her future stood and took a breathe before knocking on the door and entering.

Lucas had been lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling, when he caught sight of her he jumped up and approached her.

"Elle..?" He asked worriedly

"Cooper and my mom….they slept together…I caught them making out" She sobbed

Shock took over his expression and he grabbed her, pulling her into a fierce hug

"I love you" She whispered to him

He pulled away and stared down at her

"Elle…" He warned

"I know ive messed you around Luke, and im sorry, but I miss you so much…I miss your kisses, your touch, your voice…and im so sorry it took me so long to realise what ive been running from all along….I love you" She told him, a hint of desperation in her voice

"What the hell is she talking about Luke?" Peyton's voice asked angrily from the bathroom door frame

They both turned to look at her.

"She's here" Elle looked at Lucas in shock

"It's not what it looks like" Lucas explained

"I hope you can say the same to me" Peyton interrupted angrily

"Peyton…I….we…Elle and I….we….love each other" He stuttered

"Since when?" The curly blonde asked shocked and confused

"Im sorry….we shouldn't of done it I know but" Lucas began

Reality dawned on Peyton and she realised that he was trying to tell her that while they had been together weeks ago he had been seeing Elle behind her back.

"Oh my god…." Peyton breathed

Elle took a step towards the girl, guilt edged on her face

"Peyton…"

"How could you? You were supposed to be my friend Elle!...and You…you're just a compulsive cheat Lucas!" Peyton shouted

"Im sorry, we ended it but…when he had the accident I just realised-,"

"Realised what? That you actually wanted him? Him and Cooper ….wanted to have your cake and eat it too" Peyton shouted in her face

"It's not like that!" Elle shouted back

"It was exactly like that!" Peyton screamed

"Hey!" Lucas interrupted them and stood in between the two girls

"You know what….you're right….im sorry….im sorry for all the pain and hurt ive cause…im just going to leave" Elle stammered and opened the door

"Running away?" Peyton questioned slyly

Lucas stared at Elle, desperation in his eyes

"That's what im best at" Elle sobbed and ran out.

* * *

"I need you to send my stuff over from the apartment when I arrive" Elle instructed Brooke as she searched through her handbag

"But…you can't just leave" Brooke shouted

"I can…ive hurt Peyton and I should never of screwed Lucas' relationship up for him…I can't stay here while my moms here" Elle explained still rummaging impatiently

"Where are you going to go?!" Brooke cried

Elle gave a 'thank god!' and produced a tiny piece of paper with an address in New York on it, she showed it to Brooke.

"What's that?" Brooke asked confused

"It's an address….my dad's address" Elle told her

"Oh my god….how did you get that?" Brooke said in total amazement

"Ive been meaning to go for a long time…I just couldn't find the courage….I phoned up his old company months ago and asked for it, the secretary was lovely and gave me his home phone number…with the phone number I looked up the address" Elle explained, grabbing her car keys and handbag.

"Elle….what will you say to him?" the younger girl asked

"Ill….ask him to be my father" Elle said simply

"Elle….promise me you'll come back" Brooke begged

"Im not making any promises little cousin, but maybe one day….I don't know anything yet" Elle sighed, holding back tears

"What about Lucas?"

"He's better off without me in his life"

"He loves you" Brooke shouted

"And I love him….but I need to leave Brooke….right, im going to miss my flight if I don't go now" Elle sighed looking at her watch

"You haven't even told anyone you're leaving" Brooke sobbed

"I told you…you're the most important person I needed to say goodbye to Brooke" Elle smiled sadly and gave her cousin a huge hug

"What about Lucas?"

"I don't think I would have been able to say goodbye to him" Elle sighed, letting a single tear run down her cheek.

"I love you Elle" Brooke said through her tears and hugging the older girl once again

"I love you too Brookie" Elle closed her eyes and let the tears fall, she pulled away and grabbed her handbag

"Keep in touch" Brooke whispered to her before she left

"I promise" Elle smiled sadly and with that opened the front door and left…..

* * *

**Well Elle's left Tree Hill guys….**

**But this isn't the end of the story I promise!**

**Anybody have any reviews up their sleeves?, much appreciated. x**


	19. Two And A Half Months Later

Elle Davis sat in the homely kitchen sipping on the cup of coffee in front of her. She looked around and yawned. She had not slept a full night's sleep since she had left tree hill two and a half months ago. Her demons would not let her sleep tight.

"Heyyyy sweetie" A warm voice greeted her tiredly

"Oh, sorry Mary, I just couldn't sleep" She told the fifty two year old woman who stood looking down on her with an expression of concern.

Ever since she had arrived in New York and took a cab to the address that had belonged to her estranged father, her life had changed. She thought back to how shocked her father had been.

_Elle knocked on the light blue door and stood back. The house in front of her was very large and whoever lived inside was not running short on money. It looked lived in though, a nice family home, there was carving of initials in the trees that stood in the front yard and an old swing that moved with the breeze near the garage door._

_She waited for what seemed like an age, nervous but determined to go through with finding and confronting her father. After nineteen years she felt a right to some answers._

_She stood back abruptly when the door opened and she took in the young boy in front of her. Looking back now she had remembered how she had only seen him as a twenty something lad with black hair and hazel eyes, she predicted him as six foot tall and with a lean build had known he was athletic. He looked at her puzzled at first, taking in the sight of her warn face and large handbag, standing nervously waiting for him to speak._

_"May I help you?" He had smiled_

_It was then that she had noticed the similarity in colouring. He had the same cheekbones as her and their hair was matching. Then it had dawned on her. Her mother had mentioned her father had two sons with his wife, but never anything else._

_"I….im looking for Lyle Newbury" She gulped_

_"Uhhh sure, Dad!" The boy shouted, making her jump slightly, and as she heard footsteps and an abrupt stop, she knew that there was no going back._

_"You have a visitor" The boy mumbled, making no attempt to move_

_"May I help you?" Lyle Newbury offered kindly_

_She had his colouring, she noted. He too was dark haired and like the younger boy, he too was tall. Her father was nothing how she had imagined him, he was lean, polite and looking healthy and positively younger than his fifty two years._

_"I think you can" She whispered, letting the tears flow but cursing them._

_She saw the confusion in his eyes, and then she saw it….the realization sank in and she saw how he gulped in shock and almost nerves._

_"Elle?" He breathed_

_She burst into tears and nodded_

_He stepped forward and with a moment hesitation guided her into the house_

_"Dad?" The boy questioned and Elle looked at him, her brother._

_Her eldest brother to be exact. At twenty three and half years old, Sammy Newbury was just as shocked as his younger brother when he had found out about his secret sister. Although they had been upset and angry at their father for cheating on their mother, they had not held a grudge against her. In fact, Sammy and she had clicked right away. Being so close in age they had found a lot to discuss and the adult in them had made it easier. Two months later and they were now best friends, being able to confide in one another and laugh at their other siblings, he had become very protective, and she had felt accepted by him one hundred percent._

_She had sat in her father's office for what seemed like and age, and when he had eventually returned he had brought his wife, Mary, with him. Elle was somewhat relieved to learn that Mary wasn't the woman Sandra and Lyle had betrayed, and who was in fact his second wife. Lyle's first wife, Cassie, had died in a fatal car crash when Elle had been one year old. Lyle had met Mary a year afterwards and they had then had a son together, Elliott. Mary had been surprisingly welcoming, which had prompted Elle to later ask her father why her step mother had been so open. He had simply stated that she had known about Elle and to add to her shock even more, had explained that Cassie had even known about his secret affair and daughter._

_"Why didn't you want to see me then?" She had asked bitterly_

_He had then explained that he and Cassie had thought it wise that he provide for his daughter but not play a part in her life till she came looking for him. They had agreed that to keep Sandra from hurting them all that the ultimate decision would always have been down to Elle and that's the way he would have wanted it._

_"Do not think that it was you I did not want Elle….for that was never the case…I always wanted you, I just didn't want your mother to have the upper hand….if I had been there in your life she would have had control over our relationship and I didn't want that for us….she would of used it as an advantage….punish me with visitation rights…if I couldn't have you in my life fully I would rather have left you to it and have you find me on your own accord" He explained softly_

_All the neglect and pain she had felt towards him had gone. What her father had done was save hassle for both of them, and by the pained look on his face you could see that the years of separation from his daughter had hurt him enough._

_"I had pictures of you though, and updates on how you had been in school and hobbies" He had explained with a proud smile_

_"How?" She had asked confused_

_"Your Uncle…I know he isn't the perfect guy but….he thought it necessary I get the basic of insight into your childhood,….as long as I knew you were safe, clothed and fed Elle, that was all that mattered, because I knew that one day you would want to find me…I had faith in you"_

_"And if I hadn't of come looking?" She had asked_

_"Like I said…I had faith in you" He had smirked_

_She smiled at this, and he looked on in concern as he noticed her smile drop and a pained look take over_

_"What's wrong Elle?" He asked softly_

_She had burst into tears once again, this time uncontrollably. He had been the dutiful father and taken her in his arms, soothing her with phrases as 'it will be okay' and 'I will take care of you'. He had been disgusted by her mother's actions and had vowed that she could stay with them forever if she needed, and that's what she had needed to hear. He had made her feel something that her mother had never achieved, and that was the feeling of being wanted. Mary had been just as sympathising and loving; being a mother herself she had found what Sandra had done disgraceful. To Elle's delight she had found out she in fact had three brothers. Sammy and Joey being the eldest. Joey had taken after his brother and Elle with black hair, just as all of Lyle Newbury's children had. Being twenty one he too had seemed to adjust to her well, acting as if she had always been there. Her last sibling was seventeen year old Elliott, unlike his older brothers he had not inherited the tallness of his father, but was a fair medium build. To her amazement she had discovered that her younger brother was a big basketball fan, which had caused her heart to sink and be reminded of what she had run away from._

Trying to block out Tree Hill was getting harder by the day but all Elle was doing was focusing on the fact that she now had a proper family, and more importantly, they had accepted her.

"What's bugging my favourite daughter?" Mary had asked, sitting in front of her at the small table.

Elle smiled at her choice of words, Mary had been thrilled to learn of her step-daughter, and had confided in Elle herself that she always wanted another woman in the house and most importantly, a girl to spoil.

"Just….Tree Hill" Elle sighed and rubbed her temple

Mary reached across the table and took the young girl's hand in hers, smiling encouragingly.

"I left behind….behind….someone I cared for a lot…people I cared about a lot" Elle said quietly

"I see…any of these happen to be male?" Mary had asked with a slight tint of humour

Hours seemed to pass while Elle explained the whole sordid situation and Mary had nodded encouragingly making her open up even more to her. The elder lady hadn't judged her which she had found comforting.

"And I guess….I just left….I ran away" Elle finished

"You needed to though darling" Mary soothed

"You think?"

"Of course, your mother did a terrible thing, and Cooper betrayed you, and as much as you love your Cousin and love Lucas…you needed to find your father, you found a family Elle, a family that will keep you secure, loved and wanted no matter where you are" Mary told her softly

Elle blinked tears and smiled warmly at her step-mother, she stood and leaned over the table, hugging the woman fiercely

"Thank you so much" Elle whispered into her ear

"Anything dear" Mary smiled and rubbed the girls back

* * *

Lucas stared into space; he was currently sat in his mom's café with Brooke, Peyton, Nathan and Haley. The atmosphere was tense due to Peyton still not forgiving him for his and Elle's deceit and everyone was trying to avoid conversation that could lead to the mention of the girl's name.

Peyton had been just as shocked to learn as the others that Elle had left, but finding out about her mother and Cooper and made her understand why she had. She couldn't forgive Elle for what she had done to her. They had been friends, close friends. Elle had seemed sorry when they had argued, she had seemed genuinely to feel guilty and sorry for what her and Lucas had done, and she had given off the impression that she had only realised she was actually in love with Lucas. She knew Lucas loved Elle. When he had found out she had left he had been heartbroken. He had not communicated with anyone for days and to this day acted as if she had never existed. He never asked Brooke about her, she had noticed. He didn't even blink when her name was mentioned. It was if he had erased her from his memory, in hope of erasing the pain.

Brooke had been there for Lucas, tried to coax him to talk about her cousin but he wouldn't, he refused to dwell, his words had been. She had become a peace maker between Peyton and Lucas, telling them if they couldn't be friends they had to at least be civil for the sake of their friends. Peyton did not know that Brooke had known about Elle and Lucas before anyone else, and had decided it best for their friendship if she never did, it had hurt the curly blonde haired girl all the same, and knowing her best friend had known would kill her.

"How's Cooper?" Brooke asked Nathan, and caught Lucas' sharp intake of breathe from the corner of her eye.

"He's okay, quiet, warn…something is going on with him" Nathan said, concern in his voice

"Speaking of him" Haley muttered motioning to the door

"Hi" Cooper greeted the gang and noticed Brooke and Lucas stiffen.

Brooke knew her cousin hadn't been faithful to the older man, but he had still done an unforgivable thing and she couldn't help but feel bitter towards him. Lucas however had found it angering that the man Elle had described as 'good for her' had done one of the most outrageous things a guy could do to the woman he supposedly loved.

"I know im not really welcome to talk to you anymore and you all know im sorry and everything but…I needed you all to know something…." He began

* * *

"Elle!, Phone call for you…its Brooke!" Lyle shouted to his daughter

Elle ran into the living room soaking wet, laughing hysterically, thanking her father she took the receiver off him.

"Hello!" She cheered, out of breathe

"Hello my favourite cousin….and what have you been up to?" Brooke asked

"Brookie!, Oh just been having a water fight with the guys" Elle laughed

In two and a half months Brooke had called Elle once every two weeks, resulting in five phone calls, all of which had been Elle describing her new found family and Brooke waiting for her to ask about Sandra, Cooper or Lucas, however to Brooke's surprise…she never had.

"Sounds fun…..Elle? There's something you need to know" Brooke said softly

Elle gulped, her heart started to race.

"What?" She asked wearily, hoping and praying that the people she cared about in Tree Hill were in good health, and not hurt or harmed in any way.

"Its your mom" Brooke began

"What about her?" Elle asked through gritted teeth, hating the fact that for the first time in almost three months, Brooke had finally asked about her.

"She's…she's" Brooke stuttered

"She's what Brooke?" Elle asked, knowing that her younger cousin never stuttered

"She's pregnant!'

* * *

**Dun dun dun!, well guys…do you like?!, I know dramatic or what!, please please review, reviews have become pretty short lately and I would like to know how you all feel about the way the fic is going. Love you all. x**


	20. I'll Wait For You

Elle stared at the receiver as she placed it down. Her mom was pregnant. Pregnant with Cooper's baby. She had also learned that Cooper and Sandra were now living together; Brooke had explained that Cooper felt obligated. Elle did the math and worked out that her mom must be three and a half months pregnant, she had fallen pregnant while Elle had been waiting at the hospital for Lucas' recovery. She couldn't believe it. She had tried forgetting about everything at Tree Hill, had assumed her mother would have left for her modelling agency in Chicago the minute her daughter had left, but obviously she had stuck around. And now she had succeeded in making Cooper hers permanently. Elle's heart went out to the baby, Sandra didn't know how to be a mom, but thankfully it looked like Cooper was going to stick around. At thirty eight she figured her mom would have been more careful, but this was Sandra Davis, and Elle herself had been a mistake.

"Sweetie?" Lyle had seen the way his daughter stood in bewilderment, and looked at her worried.

"Dad….mom…mom is pregnant" Elle told him, her expression blank

"Oh god" Her father sighed and hugged her

"Do you…do you think I should visit?" She asked quietly

"Its up to you honey, but you know you can always come back here" Her father reassured her with a smile.

"I just…I need to see Brooke…but I will come back…I can't stay there"

"I understand sweetie, this is your home now….just remember to call me everyday and tell me how your doing…we are all going to miss you buttercup" Lyle said hugging her again

Elle loved how her and her father communicated. He was affectionate, she couldn't remember the last time her mom had hugged her and meant it, not just for a display in front of others.

"Im coming back dad, I can't stay there, I can't stay there with her there too" She sighed

"Come on sweetie, we'll go and tell Mary the situation" Her father said, putting his arm around her shoulder and guiding her away from the phone that had just changed everything.

* * *

"Okay so we got Notebook, Dirty dancing and Love and Basketball" Brooke cheered entering her living room with a bowl of popcorn.

"They are all chick flicks!" Nathan protested

"They are so not!" Brooke replied and sat on the couch in between Peyton and Lucas, who were being friendly to each other for the sake of their friends.

"Notebook!" Haley cheered from Nathan's lap, which earned a roll of the eyes from her husband.

"At least let us have some basketball" Lucas begged Haley, which earned a laugh from everyone

"Okay, okay, Love and Basketball it is then" Brooke laughed and leaned over to press play, when the doorbell rang.

"Peyton press play for me" Brooke instructed and bounced over to the front door.

Everyone watched as she opened the door.

"Hi little cousin" The voice said sadly

"Elle?" Brooke asked in shock

Lucas' heart began to race as he watched Brooke's reaction; his place on the couch did not let him see who the other person was.

Haley sat up on Nathan's lap and looked at Peyton worriedly.

Brooke felt a tear fall down her cheek and she grabbed her cousin into a fierce hug. Elle laughed slightly and hugged her back with just as much enthusiasm.

"Elle…." Brooke began nervously and before she could finish the door swung wider open and she could see the other four people staring at her.

Elle sucked her breath in

"You know what…I…I'll come back later" She stuttered and turned

"Wait Elle!" Brooke shouted, but the girl carried on walking

Lucas looked at Peyton, Haley and Nathan. They were all looking at him expectantly.

"You know you want to Luke" Nathan began

"She need's you more now than ever" Haley sighed

Lucas looked at Peyton, expecting her to be angry.

"You love her Luke" the curly blonde reassured him instead.

Without saying anything he bounded off the couch and pass Brooke. Brooke smiled widely at the sight of him running after her and turned to Peyton.

"That was really great of you girlie"

"Don't get me wrong im still mad as hell at him, and I have so much anger swimming around in me that is meant for Elle that I might explode but….he needs to stop her from running away again" Peyton explained and accepted a hug from the brunette.

"Elle!" Lucas shouted, running after her as she turned the corner.

He managed to catch up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to face him.

He noticed the tears falling down her face and immediately wanted to comfort her, but she had left him, he had to stop himself from being sympathetic, she had hurt him too bad.

"Im so…so…sorry" She sobbed and avoided his eyes

"You left" He said, cursing himself for stating the obvious.

"I had to, I couldn't stay…you have to understand that Luke…I didn't leave you…I ran away from the situation" She explained in between her tears

"I thought you loved me, you came to me that night to tell me you loved me" He said, anger coming through in his harsh tone

"I did! I still do….I love you Luke I do, I just couldn't stay here, id already messed up your relationship with Peyton and…and Cooper and mom….it all got too much" She cried

There was a long silence and she looked at him desperately

"Brooke said you found your dad…and brother's" He said softly

"Yeah, I have a family now Luke…a family that wants me" She smiled sadly

"You have people here who want you too" He told her and pulled her closer

"Im not staying Luke" She said suddenly, making his heart drop like it had when Brooke had told him she had left.

"What? Why?" He asked her angrily

She looked up at him and noted how his eyes looked weary, the lines underneath them an outward sign of tiredness and stress, but they were still the baby blue eyes that could look into her soul and the baby blue eyes she had missed the pass months.

"Because my mom is having Cooper's baby! I can't stay here and watch her waltz around all proud and pregnant when really it would be a constant reminder of what she did!" She explained angrily

"Don't run away again Elle….stay this time….face your demons, stay for me!" He shook her, hoping to shake some sense in to her.

"Don't do this to me…." Elle begged him

He stiffened and dropped his hands from her arms.

"Fine….I just wish you…you would put us before everything else for once" He sighed sadly

"Luke-…..I will come back…I don't know when…im not asking you to wait around for me, I just cant stick around here while she's still here, not while the wounds are still raw" She explained to him desperately

"Elle…I…" He began, his eyes glazed

"I'll come back" She promised him, and with a chaste kiss on his lips, walked away

He stared at her back as she walked away. He understood why she couldn't bare to stay, but he needed her with him. Loving her while she was living somewhere else was torture. He would wait for her

* * *

.

"I need some water" Sandra bossed at Cooper

"Coming" He told her miserably as he tried to balance the washing, cooking and getting her a glass of water

The door knocked

"Cooper get the damn door!" She shouted at him again

Ever since she had found out about the pregnancy she had used it to her advantage. She gave orders and used the pregnancy as an excuse for her different moods, but some of them were just typical Sandra Davis mood swings.

He opened the door and his mouth dropped to find his ex- girlfriend in front of him.

"Elle?" He questioned, acting as if she was a ghost

"Cooper" She said stiffly

He was silent and just stared at her. He still loved her. She hadn't changed, her hair was still wavy and black, and her eyes still piercing green. His guilt began to sink in and he started to speak, until a voice interrupted him.

"Who is it?!" Sandra screamed, walking up behind him.

Elle suddenly became nervous, which soon was replaced by anger.

Sandra stopped and her jaw dropped as Cooper's had done minutes before.

"Elle?" She asked

"I believe Congratulations are in order" Elle bit at her sarcastically

"Come in" Cooper offered

"I wont stay long" Elle told them as she entered the apartment that used to be hers and Coopers.

"What are you doing here Elle?" Sandra asked politely and patted her abdomen as if to show Elle that she had the upper hand over Cooper, when really the younger girl didn't want anything from Cooper…especially not his love.

"I heard im to be a big sister" Elle laughed harshly

"You are" Sandra gave a fake smile and slipped her hand around Cooper's waist.

"I came to give you this" Elle smiled and handed her mother the book

"The dummies guide to being a mother" Sandra read aloud.

"Let's just hope you don't screw this one up like you did me"

"There is a slight difference my darling….this baby has a father that wants it" Sandra dug the knife in

Cooper looked at the mother of his child in disgust, it was obvious the older woman had always been jealous of her daughter, but she had taken it to the extreme and in the process screwed up her daughter.

"Oh but I do have a father that wants me" Elle laughed

"What?" Sandra smiled, confused

"Ive been staying with him actually…in New York….not just him, with my brothers and my mom" Elle continued smugly

"Your mom?"

Elle noticed Sandra stiffen and continued

"Yeah…well step-mom, but she's more of a mom than you'll ever be…so she's my mom"

"You're lying" Sandra gasped

"Believe what you want, but the most important thing is….I don't need you anymore…I never did….all the years I felt like a burden are put behind me…because I am wanted, I am loved…I have a family…and a mom that wont sleep with her daughters boyfriend on the notion that she is still young and jealous" Elle dug the knife in even further

"Leave" Sandra shouted at her daughter and looked away

"Gladly….oh mom?" Elle stopped as she picked up her handbag

Sandra faced her daughter

"You pushed my father away because he knew how vindictive you could be….don't do it to this child….you need at least one of your children to be able to look at you without being disgusted and ashamed" She finished and opened the front door

"Elle….im happy for you" Cooper told her as he showed her out

"I wish I could say the same for you" Elle frowned and left the apartment which held so many bad memories.

Cooper closed the door and looked at the older woman; it was obvious that Elle's words had affected her.

"What the hell are you staring at!?" Sandra screamed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Cooper sighed and buried his head in his hands, he would stick around for the sake of his child….he would not let Sandra make his son or daughter feel like Elle had for almost twenty years…he would stay for his child.

* * *

"I can't believe your leaving….again" Brooke said as Elle stood by her cab

"I will be back….I just need to be with my dad for a while you know?...i need to adjust to it all….you know you should visit soon, my dad would love to meet you….and I think my brother's wouldn't mi and having a pretty girl around….I could see if they have any cute friends" Elle smiled

"Sounds tempting!" Brooke giggled and hugged her cousin

"I haven't had chance to see Peyton…" Elle began

"You said you were coming back didn't you? You'll have a long time to make it up with her when you come back permanently…." Brooke smiled sadly

"By the way…out of curiosity…who was the guy with the baby Peyton loved before Lucas?" She asked suddenly

"Jake Jagielski?" Brooke answered

"Oh yeah that was him…where did she go to visit him again?"

"Savannah…but she couldn't stay and he had to because of Nikki, Jenny's wacko mom…Jake couldn't afford a good lawyer and so he lost for full custody" Brooke explained sadly

"Oh…that's awful….that little girl should be with her dad…you don't know what damage a mother can do"

"Yeahh" Brooke sighed

"I have to go sweetie…call me soon" Elle smiled softly and with one last hug, jumped into her cab.

Brooke watched as Elle once again left Tree Hill. The older girl waved through the back window and Brooke waved back. Elle had finally sorted out her demons with her mother and let go of all the hurt. However she was leaving Lucas again, but she would be back, she was sure of it. Elle loved him; she wouldn't be able to stay away for too long….she would eventually come back for him.

* * *

3 months later…..

Peyton was sketching when she saw a shadow in her doorway, she looked up expecting to see Lucas or Brooke, or sometimes both who would show up to hang out. She and Lucas had become friends now so they hung out when the other was bored. The person who stood in her doorway was neither of the two. In fact two people stood in her doorway….

"Hi Peyton" The voice breathed

In her doorway stood Jake Jagielski….with Jenny Jagielski in his arms.

* * *

**Yay Jake is Back, And Elle has gone again to spend some time with her real family…but she promised she would be back. Why is Jake back? Please review guys I love reviews they make me happy and encourage me. Love you all x**


	21. Home

"Jake?" Peyton stared at the tall dark haired boy in wonder.

"Hi Peyton" He smiled softly

She gulped and held her breathe. He hadn't changed in a year. He had cut his hair shorter and he looked tired around the eyes but other than that, he hadn't changed…he was still perfect.

"What are you doing here?" She asked shakily

"I had a phone call off one of your friends, said that I needed to come here and be there for you….said I needed to save you" He smiled again

"Who?" She asked confused

"Elle Davis…Brooke's cousin" Jake explained, letting go of a two year old Jenny for her to run to Peyton

"Hi baby" Peyton cuddled the girl and turned to Jake

"Were coming home Peyton….Tree Hill is home" He explained confidently

"Don't come back for me Jake…you have a life…don't change it for me" Peyton sighed

"It's not just for you Peyton, I want Jenny to grow up where I grew up…I want her to be able to play at the river court and have cake at Karen's café" His eyes shone as he spoke and she looked down at the little girl in her arms, love building in her heart.

"Nicky?" Peyton breathed, hating the name but needing to ask

"I got custody….she put me through all the courts and then decided herself that I could have Jenny" Jake said, anger forming in his words

"Why?" Peyton asked shocked

"She's pregnant" He explained

"Oh my god"

"I know…I swear she thinks she is some kind of mother of the year" he laughed

"So you're staying?" She asked, needing him to confirm it

"Yeah im staying…I heard about you and Lucas…im sorry Peyton" He told her huskily

"Don't be….im not…we were always meant to be friends, I just needed to find it out for myself" She told him, taking Jenny's coat off for her.

Jake watched as she communicated with his daughter, she was natural…her instincts to make Jenny comfortable and care for her were some of the things he loved about her.

"I can't believe your really here" She whispered

He approached her and hugged her strongly

"Im glad im back" He whispered back

She stiffened at his touch at first and then let her body relax. It was Jake; he could always make her feel safe. It felt right. In his arms, she felt at home.

"Where are you staying?" She asked him suddenly

"Aw a motel down the road" He explained

"Stay here" She demanded

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Positive…please Jake….you can have the spare room" She told him apprehensively

"Of course we'll stay here" He smiled down at her and she couldn't help but beam up at him.

* * *

Elle walked into the living room to find her older brother Joey and younger brother Elliott also known by the name 'Lee', playfully wrestling.

"Heyyy Elle!" Lee boomed from under his brother

"Hey dude, looks like your getting your ass kicked" She laughed

"Damn straight" Joey chuckled and stood, leaving his brother on the floor in defeat

"Where's Sammy?" Elle asked as Joey turned his game console on and grabbed the controller

"Kitchen…on the phone" He told her flippantly, already absorbed in his game

Elle left the room with a request for a bottle of water from both her brothers

"Yeah….really? Best choreographer…sounds cool" Sammy was talking animatedly into the phone.

Elle looked at him amused and opened the fridge, taking three bottles of water out

"What college are you going to go to Brooke?"

Her brother's question stopped her in her tracks and she turned around, a shocked look on her face

"Hey!" She shouted

"Hold on a minute Brooke" Sammy spoke and looked over to his sister

"What?" He asked innocently

"Brooke? You're speaking to Brooke?" She asked confused, holding back laughter

"Yeah she called for you…im kind of in the middle of a conversation here anyway sis" He told her and began speaking again

"Excuse me…hand me the phone you doofus!" She laughed and ripped the phone from his hand

"Bye Brooke" He shouted in the background and grabbing a water himself left the room chuckling.

"Nice conversation?" Elle laughed into the receiver

"Well he's basically my cousin, I know he's on your dads side of the family but he's related to you and im related to you so were technically related" Brooke's voice began

"Okay your giving me a headache….what's new?"

"Well a certain Mr. Jagielski has shown up and I figured it kinda had something to do with you" Brooke teased

"Maybe" Elle smiled

"That's a really nice thing to do girlie"

"So I guess their playing happy families" Elle smiled

"Not exactly, they are kinda not together yet….he's staying with her" Brooke explained

"I was hoping for a romantic reunion" Elle sighed

"They will…they just need to reconnect…a lot has happened in a year for the both of them you know"

"Yeah I understand" Elle said sadly

"Anyway, spoke to Lucas yet?" The change in conversation was predictable

"Not for about six weeks…it was only a miss you and dodging around the subject of me ever coming back…I guess its easier not to speak to each other you know" She explained sadly

"Yeah he's thrown himself into preparing for graduation and finishing school" Brooke chimed in

"I miss him" Elle stated simply

"Do you want to skirt around the issue of your mom?" The younger girl asked

"How is the wicked witch of Tree Hill?" Elle asked

"Six and a half months pregnant and a lazy fat ass" Brooke laughed

"How's Cooper?"

"A slave…I know I shouldn't but…I feel kinda sorry for him Elle…he's trapped" Brooke sighed

"He shouldn't have slept with her and got himself into this trouble in the first place"

"Good point…anyway I have to go girlie, lots of preparing to do for graduation next week, speak soon, love you" Brooke cheered

"Love you too" Elle smiled and placed the receiver down

* * *

One Week Later…

Elle sat next to he father, step-mom, Joey and Sammy as they watched Lee in his basketball game. Being in a gym brought back lots of memories and watching her baby brother dribble the ball was strange. She closed her eyes and imagined back to when she would watch Lucas and Nathan in a game. She could picture the smile that would overcome his face when someone on the team scored, and the smile he would give her when she was watching him in the stands. Today they had graduated and finished high school, they were going to go into the real world and she knew he had the integrity in him to continue his literature. She pulled out her cell phone and began typing a message;

_Hope you had a great day._

_Missing You._

_Love You._

_E.x._

She sent the message with a sad smile and returned to watching her baby brother proudly.

The game had ended and her brothers team 'The Eagle's' had won, Lee had been responsible for the winning points.

"Im proud of you" Elle laughed and ruffled his hair

"There's plenty more where that came from" He smiled cockily

"Don't be so arrogant" She smiled and hugged him

"Celebratory dinner on me!" Lyle announced and before she could be enthusiastic her cell phone rang.

Brooke's cell flashed and she smiled, she was probably phoning to tell her how graduation had gone.

"Hey sweetie" She cheered

"Elle…you need to come home" Brooke sobbed

"Brooke? What's wrong?" Elle's heart was beating faster and nerve's took over

"It's your mom and the baby….just come home Elle" Brooke begged and dropping the cell phone Elle turned to her father.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I have to go home" She told him

"Alright we'll skip dinner" He smiled

"No dad…Tree Hill…It's an emergency" She announced, fighting back tears of worry.

**Please review guys!, I have a lot in store for you now….xx**


	22. A Sad Homecoming

3 Hours Later...

Elle ran down the hospital corridor, her heart quickening with every step. She spotted Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Lucas standing in a corridor and ran forward. Brooke turned to face her and Elle was shocked to find her cousin distraught.

"What?" Elle asked looking at them desperately

Lucas stepped forward and held her shoulders

"Elle…your mom…im so sorry" He didn't know how to tell her

"What's going on?" She asked again, silent tears escaping.

"Elle..." Brooke stepped forward and hugged her cousin hard

"Brooke please…explain" Elle begged

"Im so sorry sweetie…she…she haemorrhaged…they tried to stop it but they couldn't….they did all they could…she just….she died Elle" Brooke sobbed uncontrollably

The elder girl fell to the ground, tears pouring from her eyes, her head shaking in disbelief. She felt the walls of the hospital collapse in on her. Brooke was whispering soothing words to her through her own sobs until Peyton approached, taking the brunette in her arms. Elle looked up to find Lucas in front of her, kneeling. She looked at him through her tears and needed to be close to him, he needed to protect her from the pain she was feeling. She threw herself into his arms and began crying into his neck.

"Sssssh" He soothed, "Im here baby, im here"

She must have cried there in his arms for a life time, for he waited patiently until she had no more tears to cry.

He kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and savoured his closeness, needing his touch to save her from this moment in her life. She caught site of Cooper, his head in his hands, tears of guilt sliding down his face. She untangled herself from Lucas' arms and approached her ex boyfriend, feeling obligated to comfort him.

Cooper looked up at feeling her hand on his arm and he jumped up, engulfing her in a hug, crying words of apology.

A nurse interrupted them, in her arms was a tiny bundle, and wrapped in a white cotton blanket, all that could be seen was a tiny head which was being kept warm by a blue hat and two little hands could be seen moving.

"Mr. Lee?" The nurse asked

"That's me" Cooper said, approaching the nurse and her bundle

"Id like you to meet your son" She smiled softly

"My son?" Cooper asked, gazing down at his baby boy

"Is he going to be okay?" Brooke asked the nurse

"He's two months premature so we'll need to give him tests and keep a very close eye, and of course he will not be allowed to leave until the doctor is happy, but for now he is stable and there is nothing to be concerned about" The nurse explained

The nurse smiled and handed the baby with care over to his father. Cooper looked down amazed.

Elle walked over and looked down at her new baby brother, and as if it was possible, a part of her pain eased. She held a finger out to the tiny hand and the baby gripped on, not letting go. Her tears ran down her face and she held her breathe as she took in the new little life. She smiled sadly through blurry eyes and looked at Cooper.

"Congratulations" She whispered and once again her gaze fell on her brother

"It wasn't supposed to be like this" Cooper sighed and held the baby closer

"He's beautiful" Brooke sobbed from behind

They both turned to look at the brunette, everyone circled them, looking down at the new arrival who had been born into so much pain and loss already.

"How am I going to do this?" Cooper asked them worriedly, tears in his eyes.

"Were here for you Coop…all the way" Lucas reassured him.

Everyone nodded in response.

"Can I?" Elle whispered, motioning to hold the baby, wiping her wet eyes.

Cooper nodded and handed the baby over to his ex girlfriend.

Elle gazed down at the small being. He was perfect.

"Im going to look after you…I promise" She said, rubbing her wet cheek across the baby's soft cheek.

Lucas looked at the girl he loved. He hadn't though it was possible, but right then when she had whispered those endearing words to her new baby brother, he had fallen in love with her all over again.

* * *

Lucas entered his house with Elle at his side and her luggage in his hand. His mom had agreed at once with Lucas' suggestion that the young girl stay with him.

She knew where his room was and walked motionlessly into it. She sat on the bed and stared at his desk, a picture of her was framed and standing proudly by his books. Another picture of all of them together; Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, herself and him was next to it.

He placed her luggage down and joined her on the bed, stroking her back.

"Brooke said for you to get some sleep and then she'll come back later" He told her softly

She gave a brief nod in response and stayed staring into space.

He kissed the side of her head and guided her into his arms.

"She's really gone?" She asked in bewilderment

"Yeah…" Lucas sighed and held her tighter

"This can't be happening" She sobbed

"Im here…don't push me away…im here through it all…forever" He promised her as he stroked her hair.

"Promise?" She asked through her tears

"I promise" He told her confidently

"Im drained Lucas….I have nothing left to give this life" She cried

"Then ill give it for you" He declared and kissed her eye lids

She opened her tear filled eyes and stared at him silently

"What?" He asked her softly

"I love you" She whispered and held onto him tighter

"I love you too baby girl" He told her confidently, knowing that no matter what happened in their lives….he would always be there to love her.

* * *

**Sorry it was short guys!. How do you feel about Sandra dying?, Review!..Review!...Review!...Pleaaaase?! xx**


	23. Breakdown

A week later everyone was gathered at the cemetery as Sandra Davis' coffin as lowered into the ground. Cooper cradled his new born son and Elle stood staring blankly at the roses that lay above the coffin.

The priest was almost finished and Elle wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, all she could do was stare. Her father had made a conscious decision not to attend the funeral but promising to visit her the next day with the rest of the family in tow. She had not been upset by his refusal to attend, he and Sandra had never had a good relationship and if she was alive she wouldn't have wanted him anywhere near her.

"Baby, come on, it's over" Lucas' voice pulled her out of her daydream and she turned to face him. He had been wonderful the pass week, comforting her and telling her everything was going to be okay and when she heard those words from him she actually felt like it would be…then her guilt would come back.

The guilt of the way her and her mother had left things before she died. How they had argued and how Elle had used her step-mom as a way of hurting Sandra. At the time Elle had been sure her mom deserved it, she was far from the perfect mother and had royally screwed up her only daughter due to her own jealousy and selfishness, but since her death Elle had began to think, and had realised that in her own way, Sandra had had serious issues….know one deserved to die.

She walked into Lucas' open arms and let him guide her over to where her friends stood waiting for her. Brooke hugged her and kissed the top of her head, Peyton and Haley cuddled in closer to their partners, as Nathan and Jake sent the young girl pitying glances.

"They said there is going to be a reception in Karen's" Jake announced softly

"We are all going to be there sweetie" Haley informed her grieving friend, who wore a blank expression.

Cooper approached the gang slowly, the baby boy in his arms wrapped up warm in blankets, coat and booties. Benjamin Samuel Lee had been brought into the world under sad and extreme circumstances, but had proved to be quite a content baby. He had been born with a tiny grain of hair on top of his tiny head which looked to be dark like his fathers but his eyes were already turning a blue/green colour, a mixture of his parents.

Elle looked at her gurgling baby brother and her expression immediately turned to sadness, she approached Cooper and lifted the baby into her own arms, holding him gently and looking down at him.

"Hey Benny" She cooed

"You holding up okay?" Lucas asked the older man.

So much had happened to make the two men be civil towards each other. Six months ago they were enemies, both in love with the same girl, but recent events had force them to grow up and realise the importance of life, and accepting that Elle was in fact in love with Lucas.

"Yeah, I was up since five though giving him his feed, he's a hungry little guy" Cooper smiled sadly

"You know we are here if you need anything" Peyton told him helpfully

"Thanks Peyton" He smiled at the kind young girl and turned to Elle, who was still cuddling his son, "You going back to Karen's?" He asked her

She turned to him and then looked at Lucas

"We can go for an hour if you want baby" Lucas told her

"Maybe, I want to stop off on the way and pick up some alcohol though" She explained

"Elle…alcohol isn't going to help you" Brooke said first, even though all the others were ready to protest.

"Listen…nothing is going to help me get through the rest of today but at least alcohol is going to force me to be sociable" Elle spat, making them all go quiet and look at her pitifully

* * *

Lucas watched as the girl he loved socialised with everyone at his mom's café. She had consumed a large amount of vodka and looking at her from across the room, a stranger would not assume she was the grieving daughter of Sandra Davis.

He heard her laugh loudly at something a middle aged man whispered to her and he found himself bubble with anger.

"What is she doing?" He heard Brooke snap from his side

Peyton, Haley, Jake, Nathan and the brunette were now standing next to him, taking in the troubled girl.

"It's her way of dealing with it" Peyton replied sadly

"Where's Cooper gone?" Lucas asked

"Ben's bedtime" Haley explained as she continued to watch Elle flirt with the middle aged man.

Lucas followed her gaze and sucked in his breathe

"Ill be right back" He announced, handing his drink to his brother and storming across the café and grabbing Elle roughly by her arm.

"Luke!" She laughed drunkenly

"Come on…we are leaving" He told her angrily

"You haven't met Clive….he has been taking care of the accounts for the modelling company…which my generous mother has left me" She slurred, winking at the other man

"Nice to meet you Clive" Lucas bit and dragged Elle over to her friends

"Elle!" Brooke cried taking in the state of her cousin

"Why aren't you all drinking?" Elle asked them loudly

"I Cant" Haley whispered, referring to her current pregnancy

"Yes I forgot you were giving us more kids to screw up" Elle smiled as Haley and Nathan looked at her in anger, upset by her words.

"Elle…" Peyton began but was cut off by Brooke's parents approaching their niece.

Brooke's father was a middle aged, tall, expensive looking man with a stern voice and manner, Penelope, Brooke's mother, was a small, curvy woman with a snobbish air surrounding her.

"Elle….we have this to give you" Marcus gave the girl a cheque which read $5,000.

"Brooke…I much prefer your other suit" Penelope told her daughter flippantly

"Like I haven't got enough money" Elle snapped, putting the cheque crumpled in her pocket.

"Elle!" Marcus warned

"You know,….my mom just dies and your sending me away with five thousand dollars just to save you from playing the caring uncle…I don't need money Uncle Marcus, incase you didn't know ive just inherited 'House of Glamour.Inc' and all its smaller companies…money isn't an issue…im a pretty rich girl…overly rich for a nineteen year old" She spat

It was true, Sandra had left her modelling agencies and company to her only daughter, 'House of Glamour.Inc' was an incredibly wealthy and popular business and had been ran by Sandra's deputy managers for the past year due to her arrival and pregnancy, they had taken care of it incredibly and it was taking in business well.

"Be grateful Elle" Penelope spat

"For what…my mom dying...inheriting a vain and shallow chain of agencies…." Elle laughed bitterly

"Come on Penny…she is obviously out of control" Marcus grabbed his wife's waist and escorted her out of the café

"Ill call you in a couple of weeks" Penelope told her daughter as she let her husband guide her out

After they had left Elle turned to Brooke and handed her the cheque.

"I don't need their pity money" She told the younger brunette

"We are going to head home" Nathan changed the subject and taking his wife's hand, left the café.

"Yeah we have to go collect Jenny from the babysitter" Jake announced

"When are you two going to just admit you're in love?" Elle turned on the couple in front of her.

"Elle..." Peyton warned

"No, I get Jake all the way back here for you two to be just friends?...just admit it….there's so much sexual tension in here I could have an orgasm just by touching one of you" She laughed

"Were going" Jake told Lucas and left with the curly blonde in tow

"Come on Elle…Lucas and I will take you home" Brooke smiled gently

"Home?!...what's home Brooke...in case you didn't realise…I haven't got a home, im a lodger in your house! I used to have a home…but that turned into _her _and Cooper's house" Elle shouted bitterly, guest's eyes staring at her now, "How do I grieve for a woman who had everything…but still took everything her daughter had made for herself?...she fooled you all didn't she!...perfect mom, perfect wife….she wasn't a mother!..." She now rounded on the guests, swaying with her drunkenness, "She never wanted me" she started to sob, "I ruined her life….she never wanted me".

Tears cascaded down her face and she felt Lucas try to comfort her, but shrugged him off violently. Looking at the guests who were now staring at her she wiped her tears away and grabbing the bottle of vodka, ran out of the café before anyone could stop her.

"What are we going to do?" Brooke asked Lucas as she sobbed

"I don't know Brooke…I honestly don't know" Lucas sighed sadly, watching the girl he loved have a breakdown was one of the hardest things he had ever endured.

* * *

**Please review guys, I love writing this fic but I just want to make sure that some of you are enjoying reading it?. Thanks x**


	24. Home Is With You

She had not left the hotel room in almost a week. Everyone knew where she was, but know one could get through to her. She had left Brooke's inconspicuously and booked herself into one of the three hotels in Tree Hill. She ordered room service, watched pay per view and cried. All she could do was cry. Lucas had waited outside her room for an age in the pass five days, but she couldn't face it. She had cut herself off from the world, hoping that reality would go away. A part of her was desperate to see her baby brother and see if he was okay, but she shrugged it away with the comforting fact that Cooper would keep him safe. Her cell was brimming with messages, most being from House of Glamour.Inc, stating that the company was now officially hers and the contracts had been drawn up. Luckily for her the company was run by reliable managers and she was basically there to supervise and fill in documents or make drastic decisions, but apart from that, she could work from home and not worry.

A knock on the door startled her.

She muted the television and listened up against the door.

"Elle?, It's Haley…I really need to talk to somebody" The innocent plea of the girl startled her, "Please, I know you don't want to come out and im not asking you to, even if you just let me come in, it might sound selfish, but id really like to talk to you….."

Elle's breathe caught in her throat.

"Im scared Elle.." Haley sobbed

Haley seemed genuine and to her astonishment she found herself opening the door slightly to look at the girl, one sight of her ill looking friend made her usher her into the room.

"Im so sorry to barge in on you" Haley sighed and sat on the end of the bed

"What's wrong Hales?" Elle asked her, joining her on the bed

"Im scared of being pregnant Elle…and I know I shouldn't be loading it on you….but you're grieving for you mom and its scaring me" Haley explained stressfully.

"The fact she died during childbirth?" Elle gulped

Haley nodded, tears falling down her face.

Elle cursed herself, she hadn't really thought about what it must have been like to be at the hospital and endure Sandra's death due to childbirth in Haley's condition.

"Its fate Hales, I promise you…everything will be ok" She found herself reassuring the girl.

"Thanks" Haley hugged the girl tightly, "Let us in Elle"

Elle pulled away stiffly and looked at Haley

"You cant do this by yourself, you need to let us help you get through this…death is meant to bring people closer together not cut them out of your life, I know your letting the guilt eat you up and I cant even imagine how you must be feeling, but you need us all around you…to save you from yourself" Haley told her

Elle felt tears run down her face and wiped them away, but they continued, and as if her heart had heard Haley, she couldn't stop them. Haley hugged her tightly and all she did was cry. It seemed like hours and Haley was still there, rocking the girl comfortingly. An hour after sitting there in her arms she saw Lucas enter the room and look down at her sadly.

"Let him in" Haley whispered to the distraught girl and kissing the top of her head, scrambled off the bed and out of the hotel room.

Lucas grabbed the girl he loved and dragged her into his arms, kissing her forehead protectively. She shook violently from her tears and a part of his heart broke to think that there was nothing he could do to help her, but like Haley had told him; just being there for her was helping her.

"I was such a horrible daughter, it's my entire fault" He heard her sob into his chest

"No its not" He shook her and looked down into her tear filled eyes, "Your mom was a bad mother Elle, im sorry to say it but it's the truth, you were a good daughter, and I know that your mom knew that, your mom loved you in her own way, she just couldn't put you first, it was her own battle…not yours, you couldn't have prevented what happened to her, she died doing something good in her life, she died giving you Ben, if you hadn't of brought Cooper into your lives she wouldn't of had a beautiful baby boy…, this isn't your fault, this is all down to fate" Lucas told her desperately, "Your mom lived a short but fulfilling life, and she has you and Ben to show for it, you need to stop torturing yourself and try to start living your life again, you cant let the guilt kill you because we can all see that this isn't your fault…you just need to see it" He continued.

"Im scared Luke…., I don't want to turn out like her" She sobbed

"You won't Elle, I promise you" He hugged her tightly

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Take me home please" She begged

"Brooke's?" He asked

"No…home" She told him weakly

He knew what home was to her, and he was relieved that she wanted to go there.

"Come on…" He said, helping her get her things ready to go home.

* * *

"Lucas?" Karen asked as she saw her son enter their home with the tired, weak looking girl next to him.

Karen placed the menu's she was holding and grabbed the girl fiercely, hugging her to her protectively.

"Mom, Elle is going to stay here" Lucas explained softly

"Of course, this is where she belongs….home" Karen said as she squeezed the sobbing girl in her arms.

Lucas took in the sight of his mom comforting his girlfriend and smiled sadly, Sandra had been nothing like Karen and Elle had formed a great bond with the café owner, a closer bond she had ever had with her own mother, that's why when she had declared 'home', he had known she had meant his home, because his home would never be just his anymore, it was theirs. It was where she felt safe and loved, and it was where he would always make sure she felt like that.

* * *

**Sorry it was short, had a hard time portraying Elle's grief. Please review, they make me really happy. X x**


	25. Time to start a new life

It had been four weeks since her mother's death and Elle had been spending the last two weeks staying at Lucas and Karen's house. For some reason she felt at home there and after visiting her, her father and Mary were confident that she was being appropriately taken care of by Lucas and Karen. Her father had been as understanding as he could be in the circumstance and Mary had been comforting, but right now she needed to be with Brooke and Lucas, the two people who knew her better than she did.

"Morning beautiful" Lucas whispered softly into Elle's ear

She rolled over sleepily and adjusted her eyes to the sunlight, when she opened her eyes wide enough she gave a little smile at the boy in front of her.

"Beautiful? I am far from beautiful with morning breathe and blotchy eyes" She said lightly, even though they both knew her blotchy eyes were from the tears of guilt she still received due to her mothers untimely death.

"Well I love you in the morning with your blotchy eyes, in the afternoon with your mischievous eyes and in the night with your sleepy eyes" he babbled as he lent down and kissed her eye lids.

"Lucas…" She began nervously

"What babe?" He asked, suddenly worried by her nervousness

"I…love…you" She told him warily.

He was the first person she had ever said it to, and still got nervous before she built up the courage to say it.

He breathed a sigh of relief and bent down, kissing her passionately.

"And I love you" He stated simply as he pulled away.

* * *

Elle lay in Lucas' arms tiredly, her dark hair tousled over his arm as he held her close. She loved to lay with him like this after they made love, when they had began their affair they had never been able to just bask in each other, so now they were officially together, she took advantage of the fact they could just be together whenever they wanted.

"I need to see Peyton today….I need to talk to her, I haven't had chance to apologise and straighten things up with her" She announced sadly

"Baby she knows you have had other things to deal with lately" Lucas assured her, linking his hand with hers, that lay above her head.

"But I need to move on with my life now Lucas, I need to focus on the people around me, Peyton deserves an explanation"

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" He said as he kissed her neck

"Not in the last hour" She giggled and turned, so the lips that had been kissing her neck, now silenced her lips.

* * *

"So you and Jake?" Brooke asked Peyton excitedly as they sat on her bed

"Are still just friends" Peyton laughed shyly

Brooke slammed down the cd's she had been searching through.

"Hey!, don't break those"

"You are kidding me aren't you?, you have been living together for the pass how many weeks and you blatantly love each other and you two are still only 'platonic'?" Brooke ranted

"Brooke, it's complicated, it always has been" Peyton replied sadly

"Honey, I know Lucas and Elle took advantage of your trust, but don't let the past scare you, Jake is so blatantly in love with you its disgusting, he would never hurt you" Brooke reassured her friend gently

"I thought Lucas loved me though….and I was wrong, I don't want to be wrong about Jake"

"Lucas did love you, he was just never sure of his love for you….and it wasn't the right type of love. You and Lucas spent months convincing yourselves you were meant to be…and look what happened. You have always been destined for other people. The person you are destined for is here P. Sawyer, please don't waste time. The last month should have taught us all that you can't waste time when you love someone." Brooke explained

A knock on the door broke the silence and the best friends turned to see who it was

"Elle?" Brooke said worriedly

"Hey, I didn't mean to interrupt I was kind of just wondering if I could speak to Peyton" Elle said nervously

"Should you be out? Is it too soon to be out and about?" Brooke asked motherly

"Brooke im ok, its been a month, sure I still feel like crap but I need to move on and stop dwelling, dwelling isn't going to bring her back is it?, I need to make a new life for myself" Elle smiled softly at her cousin

"Well, I will leave you two alone" Brooke hurried out of the door

Elle stared at the floor all of a sudden nervous

"You can sit down" Peyton announced

"Peyton….I am so sorry. I know I broke your heart and betrayed you and if there was any other way I could have gone around the situation and not hurt you I would have. I ended things with Lucas because I felt sick every time I thought about what I was doing to you. Im not asking you to forgive me because I know I don't deserve forgiveness, but I am asking you to take into consideration that you are still one of my oldest and dearest friends and no matter what happens I will be there for you whenever you need me and I will always be sorry and hate myself for hurting you" Elle ranted in a nervous rush

"Elle….what you and Lucas did killed me. But you brought Jake back…so you kinda saved me" Peyton said blankly

"I never wanted you to think I was trying to win your friendship back by getting Jake back for you…I just…I just thought that if you had Jake back, you would feel that all consuming love again. You deserve to feel that love Peyton, that love that is full of passion and vulnerability and hope. That's why I got Jake back. I don't know anyone else who deserves that love more than you do" Elle smiled softly at her old friend

"You deserve love too Elle. I know how hard your relationship with your mom was. I forgive you" Peyton told her friend quietly

"You cant forgive me Peyton!. No!. I wont let you forgive me!. I was awful to you" Elle shouted

"Elle…life is too short. It is perfectly clear that you and Lucas are in love…that all consuming love you describe. Who am I to stand in between it?. Sure it hurt, but I would rather watch you two loving each other than you two being alone and trying to be happy with other people. I understand now that Lucas and I were only holding onto each other while the people we were meant to be with came along…it just so happened his came along quicker than I did." Peyton laughed at the last part.

"You're an amazing person Peyton Sawyer" Elle smiled, tears cascading down her face

* * *

"How did it go?" Lucas asked Elle as he met her in Karen's Café.

"It went weirdly perfect" She smiled as she began to eat some pie

She noticed he was staring at her with a smirk and looked at him

"What is with the smirk Blondie?" She laughed

"You and pie…reminds me of the first day we met" Lucas explained

"Well if it makes you that happy, how about we eat pie in bed next time" She kinked her eyebrows playfully at him

"That sound perfect" He grinned and kissed her quickly on the lips

"Guys get a room" Haley scoffed, a hand protectively over her rotund belly

"We already have today" Elle replied through laughter

"There is a baby in the room guys!" Nathan scolded

"Yeah technically he or she is not in the room yet bro" Lucas replied with a chuckle and stole a piece of pie off Elle's plate.

"Now there is" Cooper announced, approaching them with baby Ben in his stroller.

Everyone greeted the new father and the beautiful baby boy who was sleeping soundly.

"How has he been?" Elle asked as she kissed her baby brother on the cheek

"A bit grizzly but other than that…perfect" Cooper smiled down at his son

"I hope our baby is as cute as him" Haley wondered aloud

"Of course he will" Nathan assured her

"You sure about that Scott, your baby is missing the vital ingredient….my genes" Elle teased

"Yeah but baby you're forgetting….if this baby is lucky he will take after his heart throb uncle" Lucas butt in, flexing his arms

Elle laughed loudly and hit her boy friend playfully in the arm.

Cooper watched the two play fight and coughed out loud. He hated seeing them together. It still hurt like hell. Even though he had to focus on Ben now it didn't stop the fact he still loved Elle and regretted the way their relationship ended…that was why he had to move away.

"Ugh Elle…I have an announcement I need to make" Cooper said loudly so he had everyone's attention

"What?" Elle asked confused

"My old friend Bobby called me from Canada and has invited me to go work for him on this massive race project, he has a baby daughter himself so his wife has offered to take care of Ben when I am in work to save nanny fee's" Cooper explained with a smile

"Canada?" Nathan asked in shock

"Yeah….and I accepted" Cooper replied with a wary smile and looked with nerves to see what Elle's expression was.....

* * *

Hey guys! First update in a real long time! My computer is broke though. Please review and thank you for staying loyal to this story. X


	26. Let go

Elle stared at Cooper silently.

Had he really just said he was moving to Canada and taking Ben with him?

She looked at Lucas, hoping that he would be laughing and waiting for her to realise it was a joke…but it wasn't. Ben was her brother. The only part of her mother she had left. She wanted a good and strong relationship with her brother, not to be a passing relative who only saw him on special occasions.

"Elle?" Cooper asked wearily, and before he could get an answer out of her, she had ran out of the café.

"Ill go after her" Lucas began but Haley stopped him

"Cooper should go…follow her, Nathan and I will look after the baby" She told Cooper

Cooper nodded, kissed Ben who was sleeping soundly and left him in the safe hands of Haley and his nephew. Lucas watched as the older man ran out of the café and sighed.

* * *

He found her on the river court, where she used to come to meet Lucas.

"You can't act like a spoilt child about this Elle" He told her sadly

"Don't you dare patronise me Cooper, you know how much Ben means to me" She snapped, turning on him with her flamed green eyes, eyes that he would never stop loving.

"I love Ben, and I want him to have a good relationship with you, we will visit on holidays and birthdays and you can come visit us….I cant raise him alone Elle, im gunna need you. But I need to provide him with a good life and this job is an amazing opportunity for us..." Cooper explained

"Cooper if its money I can help out!, he gets a couple of million from 'House Of' when he turns eighteen anyway…" She told him desperately

"Elle….I need to do this for myself" He suddenly told her, stopping her in her tracks

"Why?!, you have a good life here Coop, you have Deb and Nathan, Haley, your friends…me" She shouted angrily

"That's exactly why I can't stay" He replied sadly, avoiding her eyes

"Excuse me?" She said confused

"I still love you Elle" He told her simply, "I never stopped. I never got the chance to get over our relationship because I had no choice but to be with your mother. Do you know how hard it is to see you and Lucas and be reminded of everything that happened?. My heart still aches at the sight of you two. I know sooner or later im going to have to deal with it because we are linked through Ben now…but I need time to myself. I need time to find myself again and adjust to having Ben in my life and not having you in my life."

"Cooper it's been almost nine months since we were together…." It was all she could think of to say.

Her and Cooper's relationship had never been given a chance. It had been doomed. He had been a mature, older guy who had taken an interest in a young, sexy and care- free girl. She had been the complicated soul who had used him and hadn't been able to let him down afterwards. In all honestly she had loved Cooper. She always would in her own way. A way he would never accept or understand. He had been her safety blanket. A man who had loved her with no complications or inhibitions. He was easy to love and she had…but not enough to overcome her love for Lucas. Coop was the guy she knew she was meant to be with. He was right for her…but she had never had the need to be with him. She could live without Cooper, but contemplating life without Lucas made her feel nauseous. When she had lived with her father she had missed Lucas every day and only thought of Cooper with bitterness. Cooper had hurt her when he had betrayed her with her mother. He had been the only guy she had ever trusted and he had abused that trust. But she forgave him. How could she not when she had repeatedly betrayed him with Lucas? She could never be hypocrite.

"I need to let go of you Elle" He said, interrupting her thoughts

For some reason his words scared her. Cooper had always loved her unconditionally and if he let go it would mean she didn't have her safety blanket anymore. She would be alone. But she would never be alone, she had Lucas now. They were free to be together.

"I will always love you Elle Davis. But it's my turn to move on now"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She wished they had ended differently. She would never give up Lucas but she knew if she had never met him, her and Cooper would have been perfect. But fate had intervened and brought in Lucas and Sandra. Their love was never going to be enough.

"I do love you Cooper" She told him, stroking his face

"But not enough" He nodded in understanding, his eyes swelling with tears

"I'm so sorry I hurt you" She sobbed

"We hurt each other Elle. I just want you to know that if you ever need me I will always come running to you. If by some miracle chance you ever fall out of your love with Lucas and realize you miss me….give me a call some time" He winked humorously

She smiled sadly at him and hugged him softly. She rested her head on his chest and sighed, tears sliding down her cheeks. This was the end. It had been over for months, but now it was official. Cooper and Elle Davis had failed each other. They would never be enough for each other and it was time for acceptance.

And that was when Elle knew it was the time to let him go………even if it did mean all the way to Canada.

* * *

Peyton and Jake were sorting through her C.d collection

"God you can be depressing sometimes" Jake teased and Peyton hit him playfully

"You said you loved it when I brooded?" She pouted

"Aw I'm kidding, I do love it…but the slit your wrists music is a bit heavy sometimes" He laughed, poking his tongue out at her.

"Yeah because you're so cool and care-free" She rolled her eyes with sarcasm

"Hey!" He laughed, dropping the c.d and grabbing her. With one swift movement he had her under him and was tickling her ribs.

"No Jake! I hate it when you tickle me…you know I hate tickling" She chocked in between fits of giggles

He continued laughing until he noticed her staring up at him.

It's now or never Jagielski, he told himself.

"Jake?" She asked shyly

"Yes?"

"Kiss me" She demanded

And they said no more.

* * *

Hey guys, what do you think?

xxxxxxxx


End file.
